Trading Places
by Spirit of Nuka
Summary: A strange turn of events sees Kiara switching places with archeologist adventurer Lara Croft. How will she cope living as a human? Not to mention the enemies Lara has made. And what about Lara? Will she be able to survive as a member of Simbas pride?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King 2 or any of its characters; I also do not own Tomb Raider or any of its characters; however Catalina Morianez is a character I made up.

Also, my Swahili is not very good; the two phrases in this fic are taken from a translation website and even then I had multiple results, so do not be surprised if the words in the wrong order or are wrong altogether.

I know this story sounds like it should be in the Tomb Raider section but trust me, after chapter 2 it will have more to do with TLK2; so any non Tomb Raider fans reading this, don't worry.

The story is set some time after Kovu saves Kiara from the fire, but before Zira exposes Kovu to Simba. In terms of the Tomb Raider games, the story is set some time after Tomb Raider: Legend. Now I've said what I have to say. I hope you enjoy the story.

P.S. Please Review!

* * *

To: Zip

CC: Alistair

From: Lara

Subject: New Commission!!

Hello lads.

I hope you're both enjoying your vacations and that Zip you are managing to stay out of jail for once LOL. However when you lads get back we've got more work to do.

I have just received a commission from my old pen friend in Mexico Catalina Morianez; apparently while she was on a trip to Kenya she heard a rumour of an old tomb buried underground in the African savannah and thought I might be interested. It is rumoured to contain ancient treasure of unknown origins. Apparently the entrance is located somewhere around an old landmark of some kind.

I've sent you both the details along with the coordinates Catalina provided me with for you to look over when you get back to see what you can find.

See you soon.

Lara

* * *

To: Lara 

From: Alistair

Subject: Re: New Commission!!

Hello Lara.

Scotland is as boring as hell. You were right I should have gone to Florida with Zip. Thanks for the reading material by the way; I was so bored that I decided to have a look through it now.

According to research there is no record of any tomb or temple in or around the location you provided me with. However I did come across the phrases 'Takua Gebali' and 'Takua Ardhi'; I don't have a translation yet but I do remember seeing similar phrase engraved on the stone slab you brought back the last time you were in Africa, this may be a long shot but it may be connected to this supposed tomb; I'll take a look at it when I get back.

Alistair

* * *

To: Lara 

From: Zip

Subject: Final arrangements.

Hey Lara!

Return flights been delayed until 12pm tonight so I've taken some time to make preparations for this little trip.

I've done some checking around on the coordinates you gave me. Recently there have been reports of crazy interference on all radio frequencies in that area; therefore we won't be able to contact you during this mission, so you'll be on your own.

There's also more bad news. Studies of that area show that it's situated right between the dens of two lion prides so you'll need to be extra careful. I'll give you the full lodown when I get back.


	2. The Lions Den

Lara sped through the savannah in her 4x4 with enthusiasm. Just then Zip called through on her headset.

'Hey Lara! What's up?!'

'How far am I from the coordinates?'

'Satellite shows that you're approaching the blind spot now, signals also getting weaker, we may break up any minute now.'

'Ok. You remember the plan don't you?'

'Yeah. You'll contact us once you've left the blind spot. What if we don't hear from you?'

Lara smiled. 'Trust me Zip, you'll hear from me.'

The signal began to get weaker. 'If you say so. Oh by the way! Alistair was able to get some more leads from that stone tablet to further his research; unfortunately you're too close to the blind spot now so we… n't have enough… to properly fill you in, but he has sent a report…findings to your PDA.'

'Thanks I'll take a look at it.' The signal went dead. '_Well. Looks like I'm on my own now.'_

An hour later Lara arrived at the designated coordinates; she found herself parked just in front of a massive rock face which appeared to split into two. Lara took out her PDA to look at the report Alistair had sent her; she opened a file labelled 'Takua Gebali/Takua Ardhi'.

_These phrases translate into English as 'Pride Rock' (Takua Gebali) and 'Pride Lands' (Takua Ardhi). There is little to no record of either of these places but I'm guessing that 'Pride Rock' may be the name of the landmark this temple is situated near._

_The tablet also mentioned of a burial site located in the Pride Lands. I've looked through every resource I can get my hands on, but I can find no reference of the tombs history or who it was built by in the first place; it's as if every record has been wiped off the face of the planet, even the tablet has no record of it's history._

Lara examined the file further to see if Alistair had found any mention of an entrance to save her hours of searching; fortunately for her Alistair discovered that the entrance was hidden in an old cave at the base of the rock.

Lara exited her jeep and headed to the cave entrance. She noticed a baboon with a stick staring at her from afar, it then ran off. '_Humph Crazy baboon!'_ She thought to herself. She slowly proceeded with her pistols at the ready into the cave. She holstered her weapons as she looked around the small enclosed space. '_Well this was a waste of time.' _ She thought to herself. She leaned against the wall at the back of the cave and tried to think of her next move. Suddenly the wall gave way and Lara fell backward into a hidden hallway. '_Maybe not so after all.'_ She thought to herself as she hauled herself up off the floor. Lara switched on her PLS (Personal Light Source) and proceeded down the winding tunnel.

The tunnel appeared to go deeper and deeper underground. However Lara was so far down the tunnel that she didn't notice the lioness that had just entered and was now casually stalking her.

Eventually Lara found herself in a large chamber. She could see torches lining the walls of the chamber. Lara took out one of her emergency flairs, lit it, and used it to light the torches.

She glanced around in amazement at the various treasures scattered about the room. She was speechless, she had seen some tombs in her life but this… this was the mother load. She switched off her PLS and had a sift through the various treasures. '_Man! I've got to bring back something for Zip, Alistair and Winston.' _

Then she noticed what looked like a small wooden box. Out of curiosity she picked it up and opened it. Inside were two large necklaces with a large pendant attached to each; both looked exactly identical except one had a red ruby in the centre and the other had a green emerald in the centre. Lara took the two necklaces out and examined them.

Lara was so fascinated with the necklaces that she didn't see the lioness enter the chamber behind her. She suddenly heard a growling sound coming from behind her; she turned round to see a hungry lioness pouncing at her. Lara now sprung to life; she tossed both necklaces into the air to free her hands, took out her pistols and fired several shots as she dived out of the way of the lioness.

All Laras shots missed. The lioness landed and looked up at the falling necklaces; one landed on the floor next to the lioness and the other by chance landed around the lionesses neck. The lioness made a move for Lara again. Lara panicked and blatantly fired several more shots which missed but scared the lioness back up the tunnel.

Lara picked up the one remaining ruby necklace and raced back up the tunnel in the hope that she could catch the other lioness and get the second necklace back.

Lara exited the tunnel and the cave to find that the lioness was gone. She decided that she was going to need to contact Zip in order to bring a chopper and some extra men to the area if she was going to move that treasure.

_(1 hour Later)_

Lara pulled her jeep over just on the edge of the blind spot and contacted Zip. 'Hey Zip!'

'Hey Lara! So did you find the tomb?'

'You bet! And it looks like we're going to need some extra man power to move all that treasure.'

'That much ay!'

'Yep.' Lara said as she looked at the ruby necklace she'd collected. She couldn't resist the necklaces beauty and had to try it on. She slipped the necklace around her neck and kissed the pendant. 'So we're gonna…' Lara began to feel dizzy; everything around her appeared as if it was made of jelly; Lara struggled to keep her balance.

'Lara?' Zip said out of concern. 'You ok?'

'Zip I'm feeling a bit woooooo…' Before Lara could finish she collapsed onto the ground.

'Lara?! Lara!'


	3. Welcome To The Pride

Lara slowly began to regain consciousness. She could hear people talking around her; however she was still a little hazy so it all sounded like gobbledygook, but it started to become clearer.

'Muf glubal fork mala tona.'

'Tubal cola fove no idea, she was just talking to me and then she said she was feeling woozy and collapsed.'

When she heard that phrase she knew it had to be Zip talking to a doctor. But when she opened her eyes she got the shock of her life.

She found herself surrounded by three lions. Lara leapt to her feet ready to fight her way out but fell flat on her face. '_That's not right?!' _Lara thought to herself. But when she looked at her hands she saw why she couldn't stand up.

She now had paws! She looked at the rest of her body to find that she was now covered in fur and had a tail. She had become a lioness!

The one lioness out of the three looked at her with concern. 'Kiara? Are you alright?'

Lara sat up and began to panic. 'Who are you?! Where am I?! What's going on?!!'

A darker coloured lion moved in front of the lioness. 'Kiara calm down.' He said reassuringly.

Lara began to become even more unnerved. 'STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!' She shouted.

'Kiara what's wrong with you? Do you feel ok?'

'My name is not Kiara! It's Lara Croft. Now what have you done to me?!'

The third lion, one slightly bigger than the lion with dark fur joined in. 'Kiara?' He said confused. 'We haven't done anything to you. We don't know what you're talking about.'

'I do.' A fourth voice said from behind the three lions. The lions and Lara turned to see a baboon standing behind them, it was the same baboon Lara saw before entering the cave. The baboon made his way over to Lara; he had a look at the necklace around her neck he then turned to the lion with dark fur.

'Kovu, what colour was the stone in this object before Kiara passed out?'

'Green, why?'

'Well it's not now! It's red!'

Lara then suddenly remembered, the lioness that attacked her took the necklace with the green gem, and she took the necklace with the red gem.

The baboon then turned back to Lara. 'Were there by any chance two of those objects?'

'Yes there were' Lara replied.

'Well that explains everything!' the baboon shouted.

The lions were puzzled. 'Explains what?' The lion named Kovu asked.

'I've heard rumours of objects similar to these. According to myth when the objects are worn by two people, the souls of the individuals switch bodies.'

The lions and Lara found this hard to believe. The tall lion turned back to Lara, 'So that girl sitting in front of me, is not my daughter?'

'Nope!' The baboon replied.

'Well how do we switch back?' Lara asked.

The baboon began to think. 'I have no idea. When you figure it out let me know.'

Kovu turned back to Lara. 'Well if you're going to stay here you'll need to know who we are. My name is Kovu,' Kovu then pointed to the other two lions 'this is Simba and his wife Nala.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Lara complemented the two.

Simba then interrupted. 'Who says you're staying.'

'Simba!' Nala said in a forceful tone.

'As I recall Lara here tried to kill our daughter, or did you forget that conversation.'

'And did you forget that she is in our daughters body.'

'Besides it was unintentional' Lara pleaded. 'I acted on instinct, just like you would if your life was in danger.'

'She has a point Simba.' Nala replied.

Despite this Simba was still reluctant to let Lara join the pride, even if it was temporary; but even so, he couldn't just turn Lara out into the cold; she had no idea how to hunt and she didn't know the pride lands very well; and Lara was still inhabiting his daughters body, so he couldn't let Lara die otherwise his daughter would be lost forever. 'Fine, you can stay. But only because you are using the body of my daughter; and don't think that just because you are part human means you will be exempt from our laws and duties; we will teach you what you need to know to survive.'

'Thank you.' Lara replied.

_To Be Continued._


	4. Lions Don't Wear Underwear

Kiara slowly began to regain consciousness; she cold feel herself lying under a soft warm blanket. She opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place; she looked around and saw she was in a room of some kind. Kiara began to feel scared; she shoved the covers off her only to get the shock of her life.

Her fur, paws and tail were gone and she now had long brown hair on her head; she had become a human. Kiara attempted to get up off the bed and stand up but wasn't used to standing on two feet and found it difficult to keep her balance.

'_Wow! This is creepy!' _She thought to herself. 'How did this happen?' She said to herself; she then realised her voice had changed. Using the wall as an aid she slowly made her way around the room. She eventually came to a mirror on the wall; she glanced into it and was horrified at the face staring back at her; it was the human that attacked her in the tomb. Kiara almost screamed.

Meanwhile down in the main hall of Croft manor Winston was on a step ladder hanging tinsel over the portrait of Laras parents in preperation for Christmas. Just then Zip entered. 'Hey Winston' He said. 'I thought Lara always put up the Christmas decorations.'

Winston began to get down from the ladder. 'I thought this would be a nice surprise for Lady Croft considering what shes been through.'

'The doctor said they couldn't find anything wrong with her, and that she should just get some rest.'

Winston rolled his eyes. 'Taking a first aid course hardly qualifies you as a doctor Zip. I still think we should have taken her to hostpital.'

'I'll have you know that it was a medical degree actually!'

Winston was surprised at Zip; all this time he thought Zip was no more than a stuck up computer hacker.

'Really?!'

Zip laughed. 'Na! Me! Medicine! That's like mixing pizza with whipped cream. My friends a doctor; she was on holiday in Africa and I was able to convince her to be on the chopper that rescued Lara to check her out.'

Winston was confused. 'Why not just let the medical crew do their job.'

'Cos they would have just taken her to the nearest hostpital; and you know Lara and hostpitals, like I said, pizza and whipped cream. If Lara found out we let them admit her she'd rip our thoughts out.'

'You have a point there. How is Lady Croft doing by the way?'

'Alistair's just going up to check on her now.'

_Outside Laras Bedroom_

Alistair tapped on the door to see if Lara was still asleep; no answer. He then poked his head in the room. He got the shock of his life when he saw what appeared to be Lara standing at the opposite end of the room stark naked.

Kiara screamed so loud it echoed throughout the manor. Alistair screamed as well as he quickly slammed the door. 'Sorry Lara!' he shouted through the door. 'I didn't know you were awake!'

Kiara now began to panic even more. 'Wh…wh…who are you?!' she shouted nervously. 'What do you want?!'

Zip and Winston came running down the hallway. 'What's wrong?' Zip asked. 'We heared a scream.'

'I poked my head through the door to check on Lara; I didn't know she was up and she freaked out because I saw her naked.'

'Ok I'll handle this.' Zip replied; he then moved closer to the door. 'Lara, it's not what you think! My friend's a doctor, she was the one that helped you into bed; we had nothing to do with it!'

Kiara curled up in a corner of the room. 'What have you done to me?!' she shouted.

'Lara calm down!' Zip shouted through the door. 'You're going to be alright.'

'Where's Kovu?!' Kiara shouted in fear.

Zip, Alistair and Winston were confused. 'Who's Kovu?' Alistair asked.

Zip then turned his attention back to the door. 'Urrrr Lara, we're not followin ya.'

'Why do you keep calling me that?!'

Zip was even more confused. 'Because it's your name. Lara Croft.'

'My name's Kiara!'

Zip turned to Alistair and slapped him across the head. 'Way to go and traumatise her genius!'

'Don't blame me!' Alistair said in defence as he rubbed his head. 'I knocked first!'

'Will you two shut up!' Winston shouted. 'I know Lady Croft well and believe me it would take more than a couple of perverts to do that kind of damage. This must be an after effect of her blackout.'

He then pushed Zip aside and leant his head close to the door. 'Lady Croft' he shouted. 'You've suffered a bit of a fall during your latest adventure and you're clearly not thinking straight. If you come out we can sit down, have a cup of tea and talk about this.'

Kiara didn't know what to do; these humans clearly mistook her for someone else. In any case she didn't think they could pose much of a threat so she hauled herself off the floor and slowly walked towards the door, again struggling to keep her balance. She stared at the door wondering what she had to do. 'How do I get out of here?' She shouted.

'Step away from the door and I'll let you out' Winston said. Winston then opened the door and once again found their employer stark naked. 'Maybe you should put some clothes on first.' Winston said.

Kiara was puzzled. 'Clothes?'

Zip grinned at her. Alistair then turned to him and slapped him across the head.

_To Be Continued_


	5. I'm Not Crazy!

It was late in the evening. Zip and Winston were sitting on the in the grand hall sofa with who they thought was their employer. Alistair was busy studying the necklace Lara brought back. Since Winston thought Lara had forgotten how to dress herself he wrapped a bath towel around her and prayed they didn't have any visitors.

Kiara had tried several times to explain her story to them but they wouldn't believe her; as far as they were concerned she had gone insane.

'So let me get this straight 'Kiara''. Zip said. 'You're a lioness in the body of a human.'

'Yes!' Kiara shouted. 'I keep telling you that!'

'This is goin nowhere Winston.' Zip said in disappointment. 'I think we had better arrange for a psychiatrist.' '_Or a straightjacket.'_ Zip thought to himself.

Alistair then entered the room holding an open book. 'Actually that may not be necessary' he said.

'Why not?' Zip asked.

'Because Kiara here may be telling the truth.'

Now Zip and Winston thought Alistair had gone insane. Alistair put the book down on the coffee table open on a page which had a picture of the two necklaces on it and some text.

'According to this there were two necklaces; one with a red ruby set in it and one with a green emerald set in it.' Alistair said pointing at the picture. 'I replayed the video feed from just before Lara passed out and noticed she was wearing the necklace with the red ruby.'

'And?' Zip asked.

'Take a look at the necklace now' Alistair said as he took the necklace from his pocket.

'The jewel has turned green!' Winston said in shock. He then turned to Kiara. 'Were you wearing the necklace when you passed out?'

'Yes I was.' Kiara replied. 'Kovu said it made me look more attractive so I left it on.'

Alistair turned the page. 'According to myth when two people wear these necklaces they trade bodies.'

'Wow!' Zip said in shock. 'This is great but how do they switch back?'

'I'm afraid I don't know. Everyone who ever used the necklaces never did switch back.'

Kiara began to cry. 'You mean I'm stuck like this forever.'

'Now don't you worry Kiara.' Zip said reassuringly. 'Technology has advanced a lot since then. I promise you we will run every test possible, examine the necklace thoroughly and do whatever it takes to get you back in your body and home with your family.'

There was a knock at the door. 'Oh shit!' Winston said in fear. 'That'll be Catalina wanting to know about the find.'

'What am I gonna do?!' Kiara said in shock. 'I have no idea how to behave around humans.'

'Don't worry.' Winston reassured Kiara. 'I'll tell her you're not feeling well and ask her to come back another time.'

Zip and Alistair took Kiara into the tech lab where she wouldn't be seen. Winston opened the front door to see Catalina standing in the archway.

'Hi Winston. Its been a long time.' Catalina said with a smile.

'Hello Ms Morianez. You must be here regarding the commission.'

'Yeh; and I'm looking forward to seeing my old friend again. Plus my superiors are keen to hear about Laras latest find.'

'Yes about that. Unfortunately Lady Croft has experienced a slight misfortune and is currently not feeling at her best. Would it be possible for you to come back another time?'

'I'm very sorry. I hope Lara gets well soon. I'll have to talk to my superiors; can I use your phone, mines dead.'

'Of course' Winston replied as he let Catalina into the grand hall. Winston raised his voice slightly so Alistair and Zip would hear. 'There is a phone in Zips tech lab; you still remember where it is don't you?'

Zip quickly grabbed Kiara and shoved her inside a nearby storage cupboard. Catalina walked into the tech lab to see Zip and Alistair. 'Hi Zip, Hi Alistair.' She picked up the phone that was at Zips desk and dialled a number; she then began talking to her superiors. Winston then entered the room. A few minutes later Catalina put the phone down and turned back to Winston.

'They say they are willing to wait a little longer but need the information as soon as possible.'

'I'll contact you as soon as I know of an appropriate time.' Winston replied. 'I'll just show you out.' Winston watched Catalina get into her car and then closed the door. Kiara came out of the cupboard and both Zip and Alistair re-entered the room

Zip turned to Kiara. 'Looks like we're gonna have to give you a crash course on being human.'

Kiara shrugged. 'Sure what have I got to loose.'

'In any case it's late' said Alistair. 'I think maybe you should get some sleep; we'll start teaching you in the morning.'

'I look forward to it' Kiara replied.


	6. Learning To Hunt

It was early next morning in the pride lands. Lara got a rather rude awakening from Simba who roared down her ear hole. Lara shot to her feet.

'Come on!' Simba shouted. 'The rest of the pride is up!'

'I'm sorry' Lara scowled. 'I'm not used to waking up this early on a Saturday.'

'Well you'd better get used to it! Nala decided to let you have a lie in since you're new to the pride. In any case today your training begins.'

'I can't wait.' Lara said in a sarcastic tone as she yawned.

Lara made her way down to the base of pride rock where she found Nala waiting for her. 'Morning sleepy head' said Nala; 'sleep well?'

'I did until your husband suddenly decided he was my alarm clock.'

'Ignore Simba. He's often sceptical about new members joining the pride. Anyway are you ready for your first lesson in hunting.'

Lara laughed. 'I already know how to hunt.'

'As a human.' Nala added. 'Come on lets go.'

Nala lead Lara into a clearing of tall grass leading up a small mound. Nala stopped Lara and whispered to her. 'Ok, on the other side of that mound my friend Yakuti is sunbathing. I told her you were coming but that was quite a while ago, so she has no idea when you're going to strike or from what direction. I want you to sneak up on her and pin her to the ground before she has chance to fight back.'

Lara smiled. 'Easy.'

'I'll sneak round and secretly watch so I can see how you do. Good luck.' Nala quietly crept through the grass and around the mound passing unnoticed by her friend.

Lara sunk low into the grass. Unfortunately she hadn't quite gotten used to her lioness body and in her normal human style commando crawled up the mound. Her body was not the right shape to do this so she ended up shuffling about and making as much noise as possible.

Yakuti listened as Lara shuffled down hill towards her. '_Humans.' _She thought to herself. '_They always stick to their ways even if it's wrong.' _

Lara stopped. She slowly brought herself up onto her paws but stayed low ready to strike. Suddenly with all her might she leapt from her so called hiding place at the lioness. Yakuti just simply lay down and rolled to one side; thus causing Lara to land flat on her face.

'I take it you could hear me.' Lara said as Nala and Yakuti approached her giggling.

'Wow Lara.' Nala said sarcastically. 'You made fools of us' and the two lionesses burst into laughter. Lara got to her feet with embarrassment.

'What were you doing?' Yakuti asked. 'You made more noise than Pumbas snoring.'

'I just stuck to what I knew best.' Lara replied.

'Listen Lara.' Nala said as she brushed some dirt off Laras shoulder; 'You're not human anymore so you can't rely on your human methods; if you're going to survive out here you're going to need to forget how to be a human and start thinking more like a lioness. Anyway we always hunt in parties so you won't be alone.'

'Ok then.' Lara replied. 'What do I do?'

Nala poised herself as if she was sneaking up on an animal. 'The first thing you did wrong was you weren't on your feet; you need to be ready to pounce the animal otherwise by the time you get to your feet it'll have run away. Try to be as I am.'

Lara attempted to poise herself as Nala so she was low to the ground but on her feet.

'The other thing you need to do is relax. Breath calmly so your prey doesn't hear you; and move slowly, if you think you're about to stand on something that will give you away, such as a twig, then move your paw somewhere else.'

'I think I got it.' Lara replied.

'Good' Nala replied. 'However you should still practice a bit more with us.'

'I said I got it.'

'Just because you understand something doesn't mean you can put it into practice.'

Lara sighed. '_I hope Kiara's as miserable as I am.' _She thought to herself.

However unknown to the three lionesses, someone was watching them from a distance in the tall grass. It was Vitani, Ziras daughter.

'Ok Nala.' Yakuti said. 'This time you can be the pray and I'll watch.'

Nala turned to Lara. 'Ok Lara. I'll wait here and you go off and try to sneak up on me.'

Lara nodded and ran off into the tall grass. She eventually stopped and began to plan how she was going to take down Nala. Just as she was about to move she heard rustling in the grass nearby. Curious, she moved closer to check it out.

Suddenly. Vitani leapt from the grass and pinned Lara on her back. 'Hey cus!' She said with an evil smile on her face. 'Time to die!' Vitani opened her mouth and went for Laras neck.

But Lara was too quick for Vitani and with her hind legs forced her off. Lara leapt to her feet and attempted to run back to Nala and Yakuti but found herself being pinned by another lion. It was Nuka. Vitani, along with three other lionesses approached the helpless Lara. Then Zira joined them.

Lara struggled to break free; Zira laughed at her. 'I love it when they cower.' She said.

'Who are you?!' Lara said forcefully.

'Don't you remember you aunty Zira.' She said in a mocking tone. 'Don't you remember how your father took what was rightfully mine from me; and left me with nothing.'

Lara made a mocking laugh. 'Well with a face like that I can see why.'

'Now aren't we cocky.' Zira scowled.

'Yeh! You know why? Because any minute now Nala and…'

Zira interrupted. '…Yakuti will come and save you yadayadayada. Don't you think I already knew that? I've got members of my pride taking care of them as we speak.'

Laras confidence suddenly dropped. Zira moved her head closer to Lara. 'Any last words before Nuka and Vitani send you to hell?'

'Yeh.' Lara replied. 'You are one ugly mother…' Zira slapped her across the face.

'Ok you five.' Zira said as she looked at the five hungry lions. 'Enjoy your meal. You've earned it.'

Lara again struggled to break free as the lions got ready to feast on her; but it was no use, Nuka was too heavy. With no options left; Lara closed her eyes.

_To Be Continued_


	7. You Mean That's Not A Watering Hole?

Zira left the hungry lions and proceeded to where Nala and Yakuti were being kept busy by two other members of her pride; she wanted to make sure that at least Simbas mate Nala didn't live to see another day. Nuka opened his mouth ready to take the first bite out of Laras neck, when suddenly.

Nuka was tackled from Lara by Simba; they both crashed into Vitani in the process, knocking her off her feet. Lara used this opportunity to get to her feet and for the first time in years, sprinted away from the fight. The remaining three lionesses immediately gave chase to her.

Lara sprinted as fast as she could away from the pursuing lionesses, but they were quickly catching up with her. Lara then noticed she was running straight towards a deep gorge. She was trapped; there was no way she could jump that gap; she had two choices, death by a fall or death by lionesses. She then had an idea.

Lara sprinted as fast as she could towards the gorge; as she got closer she gradually slowed down to let the lionesses catch up with her. Just metres from the gorge the three lionesses pounced at her. Lara quickly dropped to the ground and the lionesses flew straight over her and into the gorge; they screamed as they plummeted to their deaths.

Lara got back to her feet and watched as the lionesses hit the cold hard ground below. 'No one messes with a Croft!' She said to herself.

Meanwhile several more pridelanders joined Simba in the fight and together Simba and the lionesses chased Zira and her pride out of the pride lands. Lara quickly headed back to see if Simba or any other pride members were hurt.

_Meanwhile back at Croft Manor_

Kiara was busy exploring the mansion. Winston had already shown her how to dress herself and open doors, so Kiara decided to get a deeper insight into how humans lived. She wandered down one of the hallways and eventually came to a large room with what looked like a waterhole in the centre.

'_Wow!' _Kiara thought to herself. '_Humans have their own personal watering hole, now that's something.'_

A few minutes later Zip entered the room to find Kiara kneeling down over the pool and drinking the water from it with her tong, the way lions do. Zip quickly went over, grabbed Kiara and pulled her to her feet. 'What are you doing?' He asked.

'I was thirsty so I got a drink from your waterhole.'

Zip chuckled a little bit and turned her to face him. 'Ok Kiara.' He said with a smile. 'This is called a pool. It's for swimming in, not for drinking. If you want some water then come with me.'

Kiara followed Zip to another room. This one was smaller with various objects Kiara had never even seen before; they were in the kitchen. Zip took a glass from one of the cupboards and filled it with water from the tap and gave it to Kiara, who immediately dropped it.

'What did you do that for?!' Zip asked in a puzzled tone.

'Sorry' Kiara apologised. 'I guess I'm not used to having these extra bits on my paws.'

'Ok Kiara.' Zip said as he filled another glass. 'They're not called paws, they're called hands; and the extra bits are called thumbs.'

Zip handed Kiara the new glass; to make sure she didn't drop it Kiara enveloped both her hands around the glass. Zip fetched a mop and a dust pan and brush to clean up Kiaras mess; when he turned back round he saw Kiara using her tong to drink the water from the glass just like she had done in the pool room.

'Kiara stop' Zip said as he laughed. He then went to the tap and filled up another glass of water. 'Here, I'll show you how it's done. Hold the glass like this in one hand.'

Kiara took her other hand off the glass and held it the same way as Zip. Zip then raised the glass up to his lips. 'Now watch what I do. Take the water into your mouth and swallow it.' Zip slowly took a sip from the glass. Kiara attempted to copy him but spilt the water all down the front of her.

Zip sighed. 'I'll get you a towel.'

Winston and Alistair then entered the room with angry looks on their faces. 'Are you two alright?' Kiara asked.

'Yes' Alistair replied in a sarcastic tone. 'Apart from the fact that you came into my room early this morning and woke me up!'

'Sorry' Kiara replied. 'I thought humans woke up that early as well.'

'And that you turned the outside flowerbed into a toilet!' Winston added.

'I thought that was what they were for' Kiara said as her face turned bright red.

Zip sighed again. 'Better put on some coffee Winston; it looks like we could be here for a while.'

_To Be Continued_


	8. A New Threat Emerges

The trio continued to train Kiara in the art of being human; however they were unaware that they being watched and listened to by hidden cameras and microphones planted throughout the manor. They were being watched by a group of people in a small room, situated in a tall building.

One of the blokes watching the manor exited the room and proceeded down the corridor to a lift, carrying in his hand a report on what had been happening in the house. He headed to the top floor of the building and proceeded down another corridor.

He reached the end of the corridor, where he found an electronic door with an intercom next to it.

He pressed the button on the intercom and spoke into the microphone. 'Permission to enter Ms Evert; I have important information regarding Ms Croft.'

The door opened to reveal a large office decorated with priceless ornaments and paintings. At the opposite end of the room was a desk situated in front of a large window overlooking the streets of London; and sitting at the desk was a woman with short, straight white hair, dressed on a black overcoat, black gloves and black trousers and boots; tied round her neck was a black stone with a skull carved into it. It was none other than Laras old enemy, Amanda Evert.

'Well?' She asked as the bloke approached her. He placed the report on her desk. Amanda was surprised when she read it. 'A lioness?!'

'I know' the bloke replied. 'Maybe they found the cameras and are playing games with us. Somehow, I just don't think that what they are saying is possible.'

Amanda scowled at him. 'You'd be surprised at what's possible in this life. Do you have the video feeds?'

'It's accessible on your computer. Usual place.'

'Good. Now go.'

The bloke nodded and left the room. Amanda studied the video feeds on her computer for a while. She laughed at Kiaras mistakes. '_This is better than T.V.' _she thought to herself.

There was a buzz on the intercom next to her. 'Ms Evert. I have Detective Inspector Newgate here to see you.'

She activated the screensaver on her computer and pressed the button under her desk to open the door. A tall muscular bloke dressed and a black suit and tie and wearing blacked out sunglasses entered the room escorting a smaller bloke.

'Wait outside please Chris.' She said. The tall bloke nodded and left the room.

'Now what can I do for you Detective?'

'There's a matter that I feel should be brought to your attention.'

'I'm all ears' Amanda replied.

'Your security personnel aren't permitting me and my colleagues access to certain files you have in your possession.'

Amanda shrugged her shoulders as if she wasn't surprised. 'Those files are strictly classified.'

The detective put both his hands on her desk and looked Amanda straight in the eye. 'May I remind you Ms Evert; your company is under investigation regarding illegal drug manufacture and distribution, arms dealing and money laundering. The search warrant we obtained grants us access to all your files and records.'

The detective then backed away from the desk. The woman stood up. 'And if I continue to restrict your access?'

'Then I'll have no choice but to place you under arrest.'

'There's just one problem though.' Amanda added. 'How are you and your colleagues going to search for what you want, from beyond the grave?'

Amanda extended her arm. The detective felt a force of some kind grip tightly around his neck. The pendant on Amandas necklace began to glow and her eyes turned bright red. She slowly raised her arm, and as she did so a telekinetic force hoisted the detective off the ground by his neck. The detective struggled to break free but it was no use. The woman then closed her hand into a fist, and at once the detectives neck snapped like a twig.

She dropped the detectives corpse onto the floor; when she did so her necklace and eyes returned to normal. She let Chris back into the room. 'Are the others taken care of?'

'We're taking care of them now Ms Evert. What shall we do for a cover storey?'

The woman sat back down at her desk. 'You let me worry about that. Just get rid of these vermin as quick as possible.'

'As you wish.'

As Chris left the room Amanda looked at the video feeds from Croft Manor again. '_So my old friend has become a lioness.' _She thought to herself. She then looked up at a portrait of her former lover James Rutland which was hanging over the entrance. 'I believe we can use this to our advantage.' She said to herself. 'If what we have learnt is true; and all goes according to plan; we'll have Excalibur and Crofts body…' Amanda paused. 'Well maybe not her body; but at the very least she wont live to switch back. You will finally be avenged my love.'


	9. A Chilling Look At Things To Come

Back in the Pride Lands it was late in the evening. All except for Simba and Lara were asleep. Lara had been lying awake thinking about the future. Alistair had already told her there were next to no records on the Pride Lands or the tomb below Pride Rock; if this was the case then there surely would not be any records on the necklaces Lara had recovered. And even if there were; would Zip and Alistair believe Kiaras story in the first place; or would they just throw her in the nut house. Lara thought no more about it; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

Lara slowly woke up; it was still dark outside but the den was empty. She looked at herself and found to her surprise she was in her human body again. She was wearing her brown top, brown shorts and black boots; her pistols were in their holsters by her sides; her magnetic grapple and binoculars were fixed to her belt and her backpack was strapped to her back with the PLS fixed to the right strap.

She then noticed her headset was in her ear. She took her PDA from her back pocket and attempted to call Zip and Alistair; she then remembered the interference.

Suddenly her headset began to crackle with interference. The signal then became clear, and a mysterious voice began speaking through her headset. 'Lara?' It said. 'Lara Croft?'

'Who is this?' Lara replied.

'You'll find out soon enough.'

'I don't like playing guessing games' Lara said furiously.

'Head outside the den.'

'Why?'

'Just do it!'

Lara reluctantly complied with the persons request and headed out the dens entrance. She saw the empty Pride lands down below; this was hardly a surprise considering it was still late at night.

'To the right of you there should be a path' the voice said. 'Follow it up to the very top of Pride Rock; I'll be waiting for you at the top.' The connection went dead.

Lara cautiously followed the winding pathway up to the very top of Pride Rock. Upon reaching the top she found a man standing with his back to Lara. When he turned round Lara got the shock of her life.

'Kurtis??!!!' Lara said in shock. 'I - I thought you were…'

'Dead?' Kurtis interrupted. 'You're correct.'

'W – what are you doing here?'

'Before I go into that I have something I've wanted to tell you for a long time.' Kurtis paused and took a deep breath. 'I love you Lara. Ever since I first laid eyes on you in Paris I was unable to get you off my mind; and when I died, my last thoughts were of you.'

Lara slowly moved closer to Kurtis. 'I've always loved you as well. I still have that blade weapon of yours so I don't forget you.'

'I'm glad you're still alive.'

'I suppose I have you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be the one who got stabbed in the chest.'

A more serious look appeared on Kurtises face. 'Now for the real reason I'm here.'

'Fire away' Lara said as she was burning with curiosity.

'You and Kiara are going to die' Kurtis said in disappointment.

Lara was shocked 'What?!'

'I've already seen it happen; and I'm here to warn you'

'How?! Why?! When?!' Lara said in shock.

'I'm afraid us spirits are not permitted to interfere with the living. I am already bending the rules by showing myself to you; if I reveal too much information I could face severe consequences.'

'Kurtis! I need more than just 'you are going to die' if I'm going to stop it from happening! Just tell me what you can! Who my killer is or when it is going to happen!'

Kurtis sighed. 'Despite my love for you I myself was not willing to bend the rules. But then I saw the events that would follow yours and Kiaras deaths; and once those images hit my eyes, I felt I had to warn you in order to change the future.'

Lara grew even more curious. 'What will follow?'

'A powerful entity known only as 'The Black Lioness' will take over the Pride Lands; and then the whole world will fall victim to her power.'

'Is she mine and Kiaras killer?' Lara asked. 'Where can I find her?'

'The source of her evil is…' A crash of thunder interrupted Kurtis.

'Oh no!' Kurtis said as he looked up at the sky.

'What is it?'

'They've found out what I'm doing! Listen to me Lara. I don't have much time!'

At that moment two angels materialised in the sky above Kurtis. At once they swooped down to him.

'Beware of the fire that glows bright red!' Kurtis shouted. 'Beware of the statues adorning the entrance to the…' The two angels grabbed Kurtis by both of his arms and swooped forward towards Lara; she dived out of the way to avoid being knocked off the edge.

The two angels carried Kurtis towards the heavens kicking and screaming. 'Kurtis!' Lara shouted.

_End Of Dream Sequence_

Lara woke up with a shock. She was back in Kiaras body. It was late at night and the rest of the pride were sleeping. She gazed out the dens entrance to see Simba sitting alone outside. Curiously, she made her way outside and sat down next to Simba.

'You ok?' Lara asked.

'I'm fine' Simba replied.

'You look a little stressed.'

Simba turned to Lara. 'It's just that. Ever since Kovu joined our pride I've been having a reoccurring nightmare where he kills me. I don't know why because I've grown to trust him a little.'

'If it makes you feel any better. I had a rather disturbing nightmare as well.'

'Listen Lara.' Simba said with sympathy. I wanted to apologise for behaving like such a jerk this morning. It's just that I'm still a little worried about Kiara.'

'It's alright' Lara replied. 'Plus I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life this morning; so thank you.'

Simba smiled 'Don't mention it.'

'Who were those lionesses anyway?'

Simba sighed. 'When my father was king they were members of our pride. My uncle murdered my father and took the throne for himself. He was a terrible ruler; he nearly caused the destruction of our pride. The lioness who spoke to you was his mate, Zira. Her and a few other members of the pride saw my uncle as a great king. When my uncle finally died I took over as king; Zira and her followers were outraged; they tried to take the pride lands back and so were banished to the outlands. To this day they still try to take the pride lands but have never succeeded.'

'You killed your uncle, didn't you.'

Simba nodded. 'It was for the good of everyone.'

'And Zira wants revenge.'

A silence fell over the duo. 'And what about the tomb below Pride Rock?' Lara asked. 'What are its origins?'

'I don't know.' Simba replied. 'I never knew it was there until you came along.'

Lara thought for a moment. 'I think I may know someone who does know its origins.'

_To Be Continued._


	10. Mansion Under Siege

Back at Croft manor it was late in the evening. Zip, Alistair and Winston were tired. They had been teaching Kiara all day and only made a small amount of progress. Alistair had continued to research the necklaces but found no new leads. Kiara was asleep in Laras room, and Alistair and Winston were drinking tea in the grand hall while Zip was downing a can of Pepsi.

'Y'know, I think maybe we should prepare ourselves for the worst.' Alistair said as he sipped his tea.

'What do you mean?' Zip asked.

'Well think about it. I haven't been able to find any possible way for Lara and Kiara to switch back. So I think maybe we should consider getting Kiara professional help.'

Zip scowled at Alistair. 'Oh yeh! And what do we tell em? Laras switched bodies with a lioness and she needs to be taught how to survive?!'

'We could just say she has damaged herself mentally and needs special care. At least that way she'll be in the care of trained professionals.'

'Look Alistair!' Zip shouted. 'After everything Lara has done for us, I am not going to leave her to rot out there in the African savannah! We'll find a solution! We always do!'

'I suppose you're right.'

_Upstairs In Laras Bedroom_

Kiara was lying fast asleep on top of Laras bed with her clothes still on. Zip had taught her some more basic skills that day, along with some information on British culture. Suddenly…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Kiara was woken up by the sound of an alarm. She turned on the light and noticed a small object on Laras bedside table which was beeping, flashing and vibrating; it was Laras PDA; Zip had put it there after they brought Kiara to the manor.

Out of curiosity Kiara picked it up and had a look at it. '_Wow, this is pretty' _she thought to herself as she watched the screen flash. She then lay down on the bed and placed the PDA on top of her. She giggled as the vibrations tickled her. '_Man! When I switch back I've got to find out how to get one of these.'_

Kiara then sat back up. 'Ok, you can stop now.' She said to the PDA. Nothing happened. 'This has been fun but I'm tired and want to get some sleep.' The PDA just kept beeping, flashing and vibrating. Kiara hit it a couple of times. Nothing happened. She then stood up and banged it against the wall a couple of times. It still carried on.

Kiara became enraged. 'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' She shouted. She then threw the PDA out of a nearby open window. 'That's better' she said as the PDA smashed to pieces on the cold hard ground below. Kiara lay back down on the bed, turned the light off and went back to sleep.

_Meanwhile Outside_

An armed mercenary was lying unconscious on the ground below Laras bedroom window; he had been hit on the head by the falling PDA. Unknown to anyone, Amandas goons had infiltrated the grounds around Croft Manor and were waiting for the 'go ahead' from their leader. The beeping on Laras PDA was a warning that one of the silent alarms had been triggered.

Chris (Amandas right hand) was in charge of the operation, and was commanding the mercenaries from a truck parked just outside the grounds. 'Go! Go! Go!' He shouted into his radio.

At once Zip, Alistair and Winston were taken by surprise as a gang of mercenaries came bursting through the front door brandishing M4 assault rifles.

'FREEZE!!! HANDS ON YOUR HEADS!!!' One of them shouted.

The trio complied with the mercenaries request.

'Where is she?!' The mercenary shouted.

Kiara, having heard all the commotion crept out of the door and peered over the banister down at the armed mercenaries below. She noticed four of them come up the stairs so quickly and quietly ran back into Laras room and barricaded the door shut.

Kiara panicked. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon. No luck. Kiara could hear the sound of footsteps coming from the corridor. She quickly hid in Laras walk in wardrobe.

Suddenly the bedroom door came crashing down and an armed mercenary entered the room. Kiara began to cry. 'Mufasa, please don't let me die, please don't let me die' she whispered to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

The mercenary could hear Kiara crying in the wardrobe. Kiara peered through the small gap in the door. She could tell the mercenary had heard her and was advancing with his gun at the ready towards the wardrobe.

Kiaras cheeks were now soaked with tears. She knew that this was it. There was no way she could fight her attacker. This was the end for her.

The mercenary opened the wardrobe door to find Kiara cowering on the floor. He pointed his rifle at her; 'Don't move or I shoot!' He shouted. 'Slowly stand up and put your hands on your head!'

Kiara did as the mercenary told her. 'You're comin with me!' He said.

Kiara panicked, and acted on impulse. 'Sarabi now!!'

The mercenary expected another attacker to be behind him. He turned round with his rifle at the ready but found no one. Kiaras animal instincts then kicked in. As the mercenary turned back round to her, she leapt at him; this caused the mercenary to drop his rifle and Kiara pinned him to the floor.

At once she sunk her teeth into the mercenaries neck. As the blood went pouring everywhere the mercenary kicked Kiara off him and got to is feet. He took his pistol from its holster; but Kiara was too quick for him; at once she leapt to her feet and grabbed hold of the gun. Kiara tried her best to wrestle the gun from the mercenaries hand but he was too strong; Kiara didn't give up that easily though.

Both Kiara and the mercenary faught hard for the ownership of the gun. In all the commotion the mercenary accidentally pulled the trigger and shot one of the disguised wall levers for Laras hidden gun safe. The mercenaries downstairs heard the shot and looked up the stairs. Zip, Alistair and Winston made a break for the door leading to the pool area. The mercenaries attempted to shoot them, but the trio were already through the door.

Back in Laras room another shot was accidentally fired; this one hit the second lever. This damaged the mechanism in the safe and caused the safe to open, revealing Laras custom built 45 calibre pistols, fully loaded and ready to use.

A third shot was fired; this time the bullet ricocheted off the wall behind the duo; when it came back it just missed Kiaras head but embedded itself in the mercenaries head, killing him instantly.

Kiara then heard two mercenaries running down the hallway towards the room. She noticed Laras pistols in the gun safe. After watching Lara in the tomb and seeing the mercenary fire his pistol she now knew how to use them. At once she grabbed both pistols and hid in the wardrobe again.

Two mercenaries burst into the room with their rifles at the ready. They both saw the body on the floor. 'Man down! Man down!' One said into his radio.

Both mercenaries approached the area of the room with Laras bed in it. At that moment Kiara burst from the wardrobe, pointed one pistol at each mercenary and…

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK _

Both mercenaries turned round and looked at Kiara. Kiara stared at her pistols with confusion. '_Why aren't they working?' _She thought to herself. '_I'm doing it the same way everyone else does it.' _

Both mercenaries looked at each other with confusion. '_Doesn't she know that you have to turn the safety off first?' _One thought to himself.

Kiara kept pulling the triggers in the hope the pistols would fire. The mercenaries were having fun watching her before they captured her. She then noticed a switch on the side of one of the pistols. She tilted the pistol on its side, flipped the switch and accidentally fired a bullet into the balls of one of the mercenaries; this made him fall to the floor in pain.

However, because Kiara had never used a gun before, she didn't hold the gun properly; this caused the slide on top of the pistol to cut the back of her hand when it recoiled; as a result Kiara dropped the pistol because of the pain.

The other mercenary sprang into action; but Kiara was too quick for him; she flipped the switch on the other pistol, and without aiming fired a shot into the mercenaries neck; once again she made the same mistake and dropped the pistol because of the pain.

Meanwhile Zip, Alistair and Winston were at the mansions garage. 'I knew having a secret passageway in the pool room was a good idea' Winston boasted.

'Whatever' Zip replied. 'In any case one of us has got to go back in there for Kiara.'

'And my laptop, as well as the necklace.' Alistair added. 'All my research on the necklace is on that laptop; and if we are to stand any chance of getting Lara back we are going to need it.'

'Where are they?' Zip asked.

'Both are in the top draw of my desk in the library.'

'Ok' Zip replied. 'You and Winston get the tech van running and wait for me by the back entrance; I'll be back with Kiara.'

Zip made his way to where Laras bedroom window was. He noticed the mercenary lying unconscious on the cold ground and the shattered remains of Laras PDA. Zip searched the mercenary for anything that might help him. He then noticed on the mercenaries arm was a tattoo of a lion roaring in front of a bright red flame. Zip paid no attention to it and continued to search.

He took one of the mercenaries two pistols, along with some extra ammo; and then climbed a drainpipe that ran beside the window.

Zip climbed in through the window and saw Kiara pacing around the room with two cut hands.

'You ok?' Zip asked.

'Yeh.'

Zip looked at the two bodies and the one squirming mercenary on the floor. 'Did you do that?' Zip said with a smile on his face.

'Most of it.'

Zip then went into Laras wardrobe and took out her backpack. 'Here, put this on.' Zip said as he tossed Kiara the backpack.

'Why me?' Kiara asked.

'Because it won't fit me.'

Zip searched the room for any extra ammunition for Laras pistols. When he turned back round he noticed Kiara had put the backpack on back to front.

'You've got it the right way up' said Zip. 'Except it goes on your back.'

'Oh. Ok.' And Kiara adjusted the backpack.

Zip then found Laras spare holster attachments beside the bed. He picked them up and went back to Kiara who now had the backpack on the right way. 'You're gonna need these too.'

'What are they?' Kiara asked.

'They're used to carry those pistols. You're going to need them for self defence.'

'I aint usin those things again!' Kiara protested. 'Not after what they did to me!'

Zip put the holsters down and picked up one of the pistols. He showed Kiara the correct way to hold, aim, fire and reload them.

'Ok I get it now' said Kiara.

'Now the holsters simply clip to the belt you're wearing.' Zip fastened the holsters to Kiaras belt and looped the straps around her legs. Kiara then picked up the pistols and placed them in the holster.

'Now you're getting it' Zip said with enthusiasm. 'But they're just a precaution. You may not need to use them,' Zip said as he took out the pistol he swiped from the mercenary. 'Follow me.'

Zip and Kiara both crept as quietly as they could down the hallway. Zip peered through the door to make sure they had a clear path. There was one mercenary patrolling the opposite end of the walkway; and three more mercenaries downstairs.

'Ok follow me and keep low' Zip whispered.

Zip and Kiara both made their way along the walkway towards the library entrance, making sure they stayed low to the ground. Zip quietly opened the door; but the mercenary spotted the two and immediately gave chase. Once they were through the door Zip barricaded it with a piece of furniture. The duo then ran down the hallway and into the library. Zip and Kiara made their way over to Alistairs desk; Zip opened the top draw and found Alistairs laptop and the necklace.

'Turn around.' Zip said. Kiara turned away from Zip. Zip then placed the laptop and necklace in Kiaras backpack. He then grabbed the chair at the desk and used it to smash the window.

'Ok, now listen to me very carefully Kiara. There's a drainpipe running down the side of the window. I want you to carefully climb onto the window ledge, grab the drainpipe tightly and put both feet firmly on the wall either side of the drainpipe.

Kiara reluctantly complied with Zips instructions. She looked at the ground below. 'Zip please don't let me fall!' She shouted with fear.

'You won't fall as long as you do what I tell you. Now move your right foot down the wall as if you are walking backwards.' Kiara did so. 'Ok now while holding on with your left hand, move your right hand down the drainpipe.' Kiara did so. 'Good, now do the same with your left foot and hand.' Kiara did so. 'Now keep up that rhythm and you'll safely reach the ground.'

Kiara slowly climbed down the drainpipe and eventually reach the ground. Kiara then looked back up to Zip. 'Run left to the opposite end of the mansion until you reach the corner, follow the pathway and you'll find Alistair and Winston. You go on ahead and I'll catch up.' Kiara nodded and ran off.

She turned the corner of the mansion; however she didn't notice the mercenary whom had been knocked unconscious had woken up and was now following her with his other pistol at the ready. Eventually Kiara reached the back entrance of the manor where she found Alistair and Winston waiting with the tech van. 'Boy am I glad to see you two' she said as she walked over to them.

At that moment the mercenary emerged from the path. He aimed his pistol at Kiara.

'Kiara behind you!!!' Alistair shouted.

Kiara turned round to see the mercenary pointing his gun at her. He fired two shots, both of which struck Kiara in the chest. The moment the second bullet hit Kiaras chest, time appeared to slow down from Kiaras point of view. She then started having flashbacks of her life when she was a cub. Kiara fell to the floor and started bleeding badly. The mercenary then turned his attention to Alistair and Winston.

But Zip turned up just in the nick of time and shot the mercenary in the back. The trio ran over to Kiara who was lying helplessly on the ground; she was bleeding badly and needed urgent medical attention.

_To Be Continued._


	11. Traitor?

Meanwhile back in the pride lands, Kovu had just woken up. It was still late in the evening and Kovu couldn't sleep; he was worried about Kiara. Was she still alive? Where could she be? Would he ever see her again? Kovu decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

As he was leaving he bumped into Simba who was on his way back inside.

'Kovu? Where are you going?' Simba asked politely but quietly so he didn't wake anyone else.

'I'm just going for a walk' Kovu replied.

'Isn't it a little late for that?'

'Yeh but I can't sleep. By the way I noticed Lara was gone; do you know where she is?'

'She said she wanted to see Rafiki as soon as possible, so I gave her directions to his tree; I presume that's where she has gone.'

'Isn't it a little late?'

'Rafiki isn't much of a sleeper; chances are he's still awake now.'

'Oh. I'll be back soon.'

'Don't stay out too late.'

'I wont' Kovu replied as he made his way down the pathway. Simba then went inside.

Kovu felt a little thirsty so he decided to get a quick drink from the water hole. Upon arrival he thought he could hear rustling in the grass nearby. Kovu ignored it and proceeded to the water hole. As he was drinking he was suddenly yanked by his mane from the lakeside and found himself being pinned to the ground by a lioness. It was Vitani; and she wasn't pleased to see him.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you!' Vitani said with rage as she pressed her paw against Kovus throat.

'Vitani?!' Kovu said with what little air he could get. 'What's going on?'

'Don't you 'Vitani' me!' She said as she pressed harder against Kovus throat.

Kovu began to feel dizzy. 'Why…are…you…doing…this?' Kovu struggled to say with the little air he had.

Vitani then moved her paw off her brothers throat and got off him. Kovu gasped for air as he got to his feet. 'What was that all about?!!' Kovu said with confusion.

'Why didn't you kill Simba?!!!' Vitani asked, burning with rage. 'I watched you follow Simba back into pride rock, no one around, just the two of you; it was the perfect opportunity, so why didn't you take it?!!'

'Because…' Kovu said with fear. 'Because I didn't know if anyone would hear me. The pride was right inside the entrance; I was worried they might hear the commotion!'

Vitani mocked Kovu. 'Either that, or you're starting to lick Simbas paws!'

'It's the truth!' Kovu protested. 'I'd never betray my pride and my family!!'

'Listen Kovu.' Vitani said with sympathy. 'You know me, mother and Nuka love you with all our hearts and care about you; but we're starting to worry about you; mother is beginning to believe that you might betray us.'

'What?! No!! I'd never…'

Vitani interrupted. 'I know in my heart you wouldn't do anything like that. It's just that…'

Kovus eyes widened with curiosity. 'What?'

'It's just that it seemed like at the time you had taken a shine to Simba.'

'Vitani listen to me; I promise I will finish what I came here to do; the next opportunity I have, I will see to it that Simba does not live to see another day.'

'Just make sure you do, ok.' Vitani began to walk off back to the outlands but suddenly stopped. She said without turning round, 'oh, and by the way, I wasn't really going to strangle you, I just wanted to scare you a little bit.' Vitani then ran off.

Kovu began to worry about Zira, Nuka and Vitani; did they really think he didn't care about them? Kovu expelled this thought from his mind; it made him feel depressed just thinking about it. He then became curious as to why Lara wanted to see Rafiki so late at night; he decided to head over to Rafikis tree and find out.


	12. It's Time To Let Go?

Lara looked ahead of her to see a huge tree. 'This must be the place' she said to herself as she made her way over to see if Rafiki was awake. As she approached the tree she could hear the sound of crying. 'Rafiki?!' She shouted. 'Rafiki it's Lara! We met the day before! Are you ok?!'

Rafiki wiped the tears from his eyes and climbed down to where Lara was. 'It's not good news.'

'What is it?' Lara asked.

'Kiara's dieing.'

Lara was confused. 'What?! How can you know that?'

'The great kings of the past have informed me that poor Kiara is due to leave this world tonight. She has been injured very badly, and shows no signs of making a recovery.' Rafiki began to cry again; Lara put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

Lara felt confused. She had heard some of the lionesses talking about the great kings but she didn't think they could communicate with the realm of the living. Then again she had seen some pretty strange goings on in her lifetime, and knew that Rafiki was the type of person that would not joke about something like this.

_Back in the UK_

Zip, Alistair and Winston had managed to escape the manor unnoticed and were rushing Kiara to the nearest hospital. Winston had informed the authorities of the incident; however he didn't have to do much explaining because attacks on Croft manor were not a rare occurrence.

Upon arrival at the hospital Kiara was rushed to ER where she underwent emergency surgery to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding. A S.W.A.T team had been despatched to Croft manor to deal with the mercenaries, and several armed police officers were patrolling the hospital just in case any more mercenaries attempted to reach Kiara.

Zip, Alistair and Winston were waiting anxiously out in the hallway for any news. At that moment Zip was approached by a reverend who was visiting the hospital.

'Hey I know you!' The reverend said kindly. 'You work for Lara.'

'Who's asking?' Zip replied.

'Oh pardon me, where are my mannors; I'm Father Patrick. I am a friend of Ms Croft.'

'Oh yeh' Zip replied. 'Laras told me about you. What brings you all the way over from Ireland?'

'I'm visiting my cousin; although upon my arrival I was informed that he'd had an accident, so that's why I'm here. Anyway what are you doing here?'

When Father Patrick asked the question Zip was brought back down to earth and remembered how serious the matter was. 'Ki… There was an incident at the mansion; Lara got shot' he said as his moral fell.

Father Patrick became concerned. 'What exactly happened?'

'Some armed mercenaries tore their way through the front door; while we were trying to escape Lara took two bullets in the chest.'

'Poor girl. What about those armed men?! Is Lara safe here?!'

'There are several armed police officers patrolling the hospital to be safe.'

Just then a doctor came out of the emergency room and approached Alistair. 'How is she?' Alistair asked with concern.

'We've safely removed the bullets but…'

'But what?'

'One of the bullets punctured her left lung; with the damage caused I'm surprised she's alive now.'

'What can be done?'

'She needs an emergency lung transplant as soon as possible.'

'How long will it take?'

'I don't know.'

'How long does she have?'

'Well like I said, it's a miracle she's alive now. We'll keep her on life support for the time being and giving her a blood transfusion, but given the state of her, and add that to the amount of blood lost during transport to the hospital.' The doctor paused as he tried to find the words. 'I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…It'll be a miracle if she even lives through the night.'

Zip had been listening to the conversation. 'But if her heart does stop you will try to resuscitate her, wont you?!' Zip said with concern.

'For the time being we will; her heart still seems to be in a reasonable condition, and the blood loss doesn't seem to have affected her brain in any way.'

'Can we see her?' Father Patrick asked.

'Once we've transferred her from the operating theatre.'

_Back in the pride lands_

Kovu had just arrived at Rafikis tree. Lara and Rafiki filled him in on what had happened Kiara; Kovu didn't take the news very well.

'No!' He said in a whisper.

'I'm sorry Kovu' Lara said sympathetically.

Kovu became enraged and began shouting. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You're lying!!!'

'Kovu, I know this is hard to accept' Rafiki said, trying to calm Kovu down.

'LIAR!!!! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THIS!!!!!' Kovu got ready to hit Rafiki with his paw; but Lara stopped him just in time. Kovu collapsed into Laras arms in tears. Lara comforted him as best she could.

_Back in the UK_

Kiara had been transferred from the operating theatre to a private ward. Zip Alistair, Winston and Father Patrick were watching over her and talking. Just then, what they feared would happen, happened. Kiara flatlined. The alarms went off signalling the doctors.

The group were escorted from the room whilst the doctors readied a defibrillator. The doctor placed one electrode just above Kiaras left breast, and the other just below Kiaras right breast. The doctor waited a few seconds for the defibrillator to charge.

'Clear!' The doctor shouted as he administered a shock to Kiaras body. Kiara jolted as the electrical pulse surged through her body. Another doctor looked at the heart monitor connected to Kiara; there was no change.

The doctors charged the defibrillator again ready to administer another shock.

'Clear!' This jolt caused Kiara to fall off the bed and land on the floor; however the doctors paid no attention to her, they were still concentrated around the bed. Kiara woke up and looked at herself; she was surprised to find herself back in her own body; or so she thought. She wondered why no one was paying any attention to her.

'Clear!' The doctor shouted as he administered another shock. Kiara then looked up onto the bed; she saw Laras body lying there motionless, and the doctors trying to resuscitate it. Kiara then touched one of the doctors legs with her paw and was shocked at what happened; her paw went straight through the doctors leg. Kiara couldn't believe what had happened; she had died and was looking straight at the body she had one occupied. Kiara felt terrible, because not only had she lost her life but now Lara could never get her normal life back; she was doomed to be a lioness for the rest of her life.

Then all of a sudden a strange portal of bright light materialised behind Kiara. The light was so bright that she was nearly blinded by it. She felt a strange force of some kind gradually coaxing her towards it.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Zip, Alistair and Winston were waiting anxiously for this nightmare to end. Father Patrick was busy saying a prayer for who he thought was Lara.

Kiara whom was practically hypnotised by the light slowly made her way through the portal.

'…amen.' Father Patrick concluded.

Suddenly Kiara felt a force of some kind grip hold of her tail; she was unable to move any further. She was suddenly yanked by the tail out of the portal and back into the hospital. She flew backwards across the room and landed back in Laras body.

The doctor got ready to administer another shock when suddenly, Kiaras heart started beating again. 'Wait!' One of the doctors yelled as they checked the heart monitor. 'Her condition has stabilised.'

Zip, Alistair, Winston and Father Patrick overheard this and dashed into the room. At that moment Kiara woke up, sat upright in the bed and removed the respirator from her mouth. To everyones surprise, she was practically healthy. Zip then noticed something even more shocking on her hands. 'Kia… I mean Lara!' Zip said in shock. 'The cuts on your hands are gone!'

Kiara looked at her hands and noticed that her cuts from the pistol slides were completely healed. Out of curiosity she began to rip the pads off covering her bullet wounds. Alistair ran over in an attempt to stop her. But when Kiara ripped the pads off, she found that the bullet holes were gone; it was as if the incident at the manor had never happened.

Meanwhile outside the hospital, Amanda was sitting with Chris in the back seat of her limo. She was in what appeared to be a coma - like trance and her necklace was glowing. She then suddenly woke up and began gasping for air.

'Good thing the bastard who shot Kiara is already dead.' Amanda said with rage. 'Because if I got a hold of him I'd…'

'Calm down Ms Evert.' Chris said reassuringly. 'The important thing is you managed to revive Kiara.'

'It's not that. It's just that I hate leaving my body because I feel so drained afterwards. Plus I then had to use even more energy repairing Crofts body; and the fact that it was Crofts body made it even more unpleasant. Plus there was also the danger that my spirit could have been sucked into the portal with Kiara.' Amanda paused for a moment while she composed herself. 'Besides, I thought I made it clear that I wanted her alive!'

'I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms Evert. I assure you it won't happen again.'

'See to it that it doesn't. Anyway just take me home; I need some rest before I can plan our next move.'

Amandas limo discreetly pulled away from the hospital. Leaving Kiara and her friends to wonder what had just happened.

_To Be Continued._


	13. A New Plan

Back at Rafikis tree in the pride lands, Kovu, Lara and Rafiki were mourning Kiaras supposed death. Suddenly Rafikis head shot up in confusion.

'What is it?' Lara asked.

'It's strange.' Rafiki replied.

'What?' Lara replied.

'Kiaras alive. She has made a complete recovery.'

'Kiara's alright!' Kovu said with enthusiasm.

'Isn't that a good thing?' Lara said in confusion.

'I don't mean it like that.' Rafiki added. 'I'm glad Kiara is alright. It's just…'

'What?' Kovu asked with enthusiasm.

'According to the great kings, she never stood a chance! There was no hope for her! In fact they think that maybe other forces were at work.'

'You mean like, the devil?' Lara asked.

'They say it was like no other force they had ever encountered on that plain of existence before. It forced Kiara back into your body and then healed the body completely.'

Lara didn't know whether or not to believe Rafiki; for all she knew Kiara could have never been injured at all; however Kovu believed every single word.

'I'm really glad Kiara is alright.' Kovu said with tears of joy in his eyes.

'Me two.' Lara replied.

'Me three.' Rafiki added. 'By the way, what was it you originally wanted to see me about? Or did you just come for a friendly chat?'

'I need to know any information you may have about the tomb.' Lara asked politely.

Rafiki stared at her. 'What makes you think I know anything?'

'I've heard a lot about you, and you seem like quite a wise old monkey. Plus you seemed to know a bit about the necklaces I found.'

'To tell you the truth Lara, I know nothing about the tomb or its origins.'

'Then how did you know about the necklaces?'

'I've done a lot of travelling in my time; and along the way you pick up various things. The tomb was probably there long before the pride even settled here.'

Lara sighed in disappointment. 'Well thanks anyway.' She said politely.

'C'mon.' Kovu said to her. 'I'll walk you back to the den.'

'Thanks Kovu.' Lara replied as they both headed back to pride rock.

_Meanwhile_

Vitani had just returned to the outlands where her mother and her brother were waiting for her.

'Have you learnt anything new?' Zira asked.

'Nothing!' Vitani replied with disappointment. Vitani paused for a moment. 'Although…'

'What?!' Zira said anxiously.

'I eavesdropped on a conversation between Kiara and Simba. They didn't mention anything important, but it just felt weird.'

'Why?' Zira asked.

'For some reason Simba kept calling Kiara by the name Lara; and the way Simba was talking to her was as if he was just talking to another lioness, and not his daughter.'

Nuka joined in the conversation. 'And did you notice that when she was talking to you while I had her pinned she seemed…well…different.'

'That is true' Zira replied.

'It's as if she's become a completely different person' Vitani added.

'Anyway, we need a new plan.' Zira added.

'What do you mean?' Vitani asked.

'I'm starting to worry that Simba is beginning to corrupt Kovu. I've already lost one person I love, I'm not losing another!'

'He's assured me he'll get the job done' Vitani pleaded.

'I do not doubt him. I just want to be sure the job gets done as soon as possible. I've already formulated a new plan, and if this one fails then Kovu will most likely be our last hope.'

'What do we do?' Nuka asked.

'Listen carefully.' Zira replied.


	14. Revelation

It was early morning. Kovu and Lara had slept like rocks despite the events of the last night. Lara was the first up, she decided to go down to the watering hole and get a drink. When she arrived at the watering hole she heard what sounded like footsteps in the grass behind her. She looked around but could see no one.

Lara ignored the sound and began sipping the water. Surprisingly, the water actually tasted better than what she would normally get out of a tap or bottle. Lara casually continued drinking, unaware that someone was watching her from the grass. Suddenly…

Kovu leapt from his grassy hiding place and ran at Lara. 'Gocha!' He shouted as he pushed Lara into the cold water. Kovu laughed hysterically. But his laughter soon quietened down when he noticed that Lara didn't come up.

'Lara?' He said, concerned. 'Lara!' He shouted. Just then a chill struck Kovu as he saw Lara float face down towards the surface. 'LARA!!!!' He shouted as he ran into the water, dragged her out and lay her on her back. He shook Lara vigorously in an attempt to wake her up. There was no response.

Kovu began to cry. 'Please don't die! I was only having some fun!' Kovu looked at Laras lifeless face. Just then Lara woke up and spat water in Kovus face. 'Ha! Ha! Got ya!' She laughed.

Kovu was enraged. 'That wasn't funny!' He shouted.

Lara was equally displeased. 'Oh! And that makes it ok to push me in the water does it?!' She snapped. 'Jeez Kovu! I'm not your playmate! If a random bloke did that to me when I was human I'd beat the crap out of him! So consider yourself lucky!'

Kovu began to feel guilty. 'I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me of Kiara so much, I some times forget you're not her.'

'Forget about it.' Lara replied, starting to feel a little guilty herself. 'I guess what I did was a little over the top. I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it.' Kovu replied.

Lara looked at Kovu and smiled. 'But I will do this.' At once Lara pushed Kovu into the watering hole. As soon as Kovu came up he grabbed Lara and pulled her straight it, and the two engaged in one long water bound wrestling match. Eventually Kovu pinned Lara to the edge of the watering hole so she sat upright and lay on top of her. Then without thinking, they kissed.

Suddenly, they both realised what they were doing and withdrew immediately. 'Did we just…?' Kovu asked feeling a little unnerved.

Lara was equally shook up. 'Yeh. I think we did' she replied.

'I'm sorry Lara. It's just… whenever I see you, I don't see you, I see Kiara; and I can't help these feelings I have for her.'

'Don't apologies Kovu' Lara replied. 'It was partly my fault. It's been so long since any man has ever held me like that, I couldn't control myself.'

Both hauled themselves out of the water and shook themselves dry. 'Though I must admit, you are a pretty good fighter' said Lara.

'Thanks' Kovu replied. 'You weren't so bad yourself.'

The duo began to slowly walk back to pride rock. Along the way Lara noticed Kovu seemed a little preoccupied. Lara stopped. 'Kovu' she said. Kovu stopped and looked at her. 'You seem a little preoccupied. Is everything ok?'

'Yeh' Kovu sighed. 'I'm fine.'

'No you're not' Lara added. 'I can see it in your eyes. Please, tell me what's wrong.'

Reluctantly Kovu gave in. 'If I tell you, you must promise that you won't tell anyone, especially Simba.'

'My lips are sealed' Lara replied.

'I presume someone told you I left Ziras pride.'

'Yes, they did.'

'That was a lie. But before you judge me just hear me out!' Kovu begged. 'Originally Zira had a plot to kill Simba and take over the pride lands. I was to gain Simbas trust, then lure him to a quiet place and kill him. My whole life I had been brought up to believe that Simba was a vicious, merciless killer; but as I got to know him I learned that this wasn't true. Simba is a kind and gentle leader and he doesn't deserve to die. When I finally got the opportunity to kill him I found I just couldn't go through with it. Now I don't know what to do; you have to believe me.'

Lara gently put her paw on top of Kovus and looked at him with sympathy. 'I do believe you Kovu. I can tell you're not a merciless killer.'

'How?' Kovu asked.

'I've seen enough killers in my life to know when someone is truly as kind hearted as you are.'

'Thank you Lara.'

'There is still one small problem though' Lara added. 'You're going to have to tell Simba at some point.'

'I can't. If I did, he'd exile me, and I'd never see Kiara again.

'Kovu, it's better that he hears it from you. Trust me, if he finds this out for himself then he'll definitely exile you, or even worst have you executed!'

'I know' Kovu added. 'I just need to wait for the right moment to tell him.' The duo continued walking back to pride.

After a while they both stopped. They could have sworn they heard noises in the grass. Kovu walked ahead a couple of paces and looked around. He turned and looked back at Lara; only to see Vitani creeping up behind her holding a rock. Before Kovu or Lara had time to react Vitani slammed the rock into Laras head and knocked her unconscious.

Kovu ran over to Vitani who was standing over Laras unconscious body. 'What did you do that for?!' Kovu asked furiously. 'I told you I had everything under control!'

'I know' Vitani replied. 'This is just a backup plan in case things go wrong.'

'What are you talking about?'

Vitani sighed. 'Please forgive us for this Kovu. But it's the only way we can keep Simba from suspecting you.'

Kovu was confused. 'What?!'

At that moment Nuka, who had been hiding in the grass behind Kovu, whacked him on the head with another rock, knocking him unconscious.'

Nuka smiled. 'I've been wanting do that for sooooooo long.'

Vitani scowled at him. She picked up her rock and slammed it on top of his paw. Nuka screamed with pain and sucked his injured paw.

'If you're finished behaving like a moron, can you please help me carry Kiara back to the outlands!' Said Vitani.

Nuka finished sucking his paw, and the duo picked Lara up and carried her back to the outlands.

_To Be Continued._


	15. Zira Puts Her Plan Into Action

_Before I start I thought I'd update my disclaimer. I do not own Tomb Raider or any of its characters, and I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. However the following characters are ones I have made up for the storey, they are Yakuti, Catalina, Chris and Detective Newgate._

_I also thought I'd make the time the story is set a bit clearer because as Kovu 01 pointed out it is a bit confusing. In terms of the Tomb Raider games the story is set after the events of Tomb Raider Legend. In terms of The Lion King 2, the story begins the morning after Kovu and Kiara visit Upendi. As you are aware in the movie that is when Kovu begins to contemplate telling Kiara about Ziras plan; in my timeline of events Kovu waits a few days before he begins contemplating this; what happens in this story is what happens within those few days._

_Now that's enough of my waffling; I hope you enjoy the chapter._

Spirit Of Nuka

_P.S. Please review._

* * *

During the night the doctors thoroughly examined Kiara to see if she truly was healed. To their surprise, her body was completely healed both inside and outside; it was as if she had never been shot. Seeing no reason to keep her, the doctors discharged Kiara in the early hours of the morning. 

Zip, Alistair and Winston agreed that it was not safe to return to the manor; they decided it would be best if they escaped to a more populated area where they could blend in with the crowds and disappear. Upon departure from the hospital, Zip, Alistair, Winston and Kiara headed for London in the tech van.

Upon arrival in London they checked into a hotel and slept for the remainder of the morning. They were in two interconnecting rooms; Zip and Winston shared one room, while Kiara and Alistair shared the other.

The group weren't awake till late in the afternoon. Kiara was looking off the balcony overlooking the Thames; she could not believe what she saw, this was the first time she had ever seen a human city and it was breathtaking. She wanted to see more.

Just then Zip came out onto the balcony with Kiara. 'Isn't it beautiful?' he asked.

'Yeh' Kiara replied with amazement. Kiara then turned and looked at Zip. 'If it's not too much trouble, could you perhaps show me more of this place?'

Alistair, who had been listening to their conversation, joined them on the balcony. 'That's a great idea' he replied. 'The museum of natural history is just the place to educate a hungry mind such as yours.'

'No offence Alistair.' Zip replied. 'But I think Kiaras time is best spent doing something other than going on one of your boring little field trips. Besides, Kiara's a lion; I think she knows enough about natural history.'

'Not as in depth though.'

'That doesn't change the fact that it's boring!'

'I suppose you have a better idea?' Alistair asked.

'Actually I was thinking of taking Kiara out tonight to show her some of the nightlife.'

'What?!' Alistair snapped.

'What's wrong with that?' Kiara asked.

'No offence Kiara,' Alistair said. 'But since you don't know enough about British culture, I don't think going out after dark is such a good idea.'

'That's why I'll be going with her' Zip added.

'Anyway, I think we'll sort this out after lunch' said Alistair.

'Good idea' Zip replied. 'Go and get Winston; I'm buyin.'

As the trio went back inside Zip turned to Kiara. 'Oh! I nearly forgot.' Zip said as he put his hand in his pocket. 'I got you this.' Zip produced a designer ring from his pocket. 'I thought it might complete your look.

'Thanks Zip.' Kiara said as Zip put the ring on her finger.

_Meanwhile: In the outlands._

Lara woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around to find herself in a cave with two lionesses guarding the entrance. She slowly approached them; but they both immediately sprung into action and forced her to move back into the cave. Lara knew from the way they looked that these lionesses were way stronger than her, so she backed off into the cave.

'What do you want with me?!' She said in a less than pleased tone.

'Oh good you're awake' a familiar voice said from outside the cave. At that moment a third lioness entered; it was Zira. The other two lionesses backed off and stood either side of Zira.

'What do you want with me?!' Lara asked again.

'What do I want with you?' Zira said in a sarcastic tone. 'I'd have thought that was obvious.'

Lara smirked at Zira. 'If you expect me to beg for my life, don't waste your time.'

'Oh don't worry; I'm not going to kill you…' Zira said; an evil smirk then appeared on her face, 'yet!' She added.

Lara scowled at Zira, 'So why am I of any benefit to you alive?' She asked.

Zira chuckled a little. 'Are you really that stupid? I want your fathers head; and you're the perfect bait!'

'Simbas told me all about you, and I can't understand why you do these things.'

'Revenge' Zira replied.

'What? For killing your lover? I have no idea what you saw in that monster.

'More than any pride lander ever did. But that doesn't matter now; the important thing is you and your father are going to die.'

Lara once again smirked at Zira, 'I know this sounds crazy; but I'm not who you think I am!'

'Oh really!' Zira said sarcastically. 'Well who are you then?'

'My name is Lara! I'm a human stuck in Kiaras body. Kiara is safe and sound away from the pride lands.'

Zira paused for a moment. 'And you expect me to believe that?!!! I'm insulted that you'd even think I was that stupid.'

Zira left the cave leaving Lara with the two lionesses.

_Back in the UK_

After lunch Zip took Kiara and bought her some clothes that she could wear for their night out tonight. Meanwhile Alistair and Winston were at the public library trying to learn more about the necklaces.

Zip had shown Kiara most of Londons popular tourist attractions; Kiara was overwhelmed with amazement; she wished she could stay human forever, but in the back of her mind also wished she could return home. She missed her family and friends to no end and was beginning to worry about Lara. She still had her doubts as to whether or not she was still alive. She decided there was no use worrying about it for the time being; as there was nothing she could do about it.

Zip noticed Kiara was looking a little depressed. 'You ok?' He asked.

Kiara sighed. 'I miss my family; and from the looks of it I'm definitely going to be stuck like this forever.'

'Now we both know that's not true' Zip said reassuringly. 'Alistair and Winston are hard at work looking for new leads and…'

'So far they've come up empty' Kiara interrupted. 'Face it Zip; there's nothing that can help me now!'

'We just have to be patient; sometimes Alistair has to spend weeks researching before he finds the answer he's looking for.'

'But you remember what Alistair originally said don't you? Everyone who ever wore those necklaces never switched back; so that must mean that this is permanent.' Kiara said with disappointment.

'Kiara' Zip said reassuringly. 'The book may have said that they never switched back; but it didn't say whether they stayed who they were by choice. Plus for all we know one of the wearers could have died before they even had chance to switch back.'

Kiara started to feel a little reassured. 'You think so?'

Zip put his arm around Kiara. 'I know so.'

Kiara giggled a little. Zip smiled at her. 'C'mon' he said. 'I'll take you back to the hotel.'

_To Be Continued._


	16. Why Lions Don't Drink

It was early in the evening. Kiara and Zip were in their rooms getting ready to go out. Meanwhile back in the pride lands the rest of the pride had returned from their search for Lara. They had already tried asking Kovu what had happened when he regained consciousness, but no luck; he could not remember who hit him or where they had taken Lara. Simba and Nala had not yet returned, for they knew where Lara would be. There was no way Lara would just hit Kovu and run off; they knew the outsiders must have had something to do with what happened.

They had snuck into dangerous enemy territory and spent the whole afternoon sneaking around the vast area of the outlands. They had told no one where they were, for they did not want to risk any pride landers getting hurt needlessly.

Eventually Simba and Nala came to an open cave they had not yet explored. Simba gradually headed towards it but Nala stopped him.

'What is it?' Simba asked.

'This is too easy.' Nala replied.

'What are you saying?'

'Simba think about it. We've been searching all afternoon and haven't even seen a single outsider.'

'You smell a trap?'

'I do. We should be careful.'

Simba and Nala both approached the cave entrance with caution. They looked inside to see Lara lying unconscious on the cold hard rock. Both Nala and Simba rushed to her aid. As they tried to wake her up they heard a laugh come from the entrance. They turned round to see Zira.

Zira smiled evilly. 'Goodbye!' she said as she pushed one of the rocks supporting the cave entrance away. Zira darted away from the cave as the entrance collapsed in on itself. Simba quickly ran towards the entrance in an attempt to escape before it was completely blocked off, but failed. Simba, Nala and Lara were trapped in the cave.

Outside the cave Zira, Vitani and Nuka looked at the blocked off entrance. 'Damn!' Zira said sarcastically. 'Guess I forgot to tell them before they entered that the cave entrance wasn't stable.'

'I still don't see why you couldn't just let us kill them?' Nuka asked.

Zira turned to Nuka. 'That would have been too quick!' She said. 'Besides, at least this way they can die as one big happy family.' She said, again in a sarcastic tone.

Vitani smiled. 'The pride lands are ripe for the taking. When do we attack?'

'We'll first let the pride landers worry about their beloved leaders. Then we'll attack.' Zira replied.

Zira, Nuka and Vitani headed back to their den to plan their attack.

_Back in the UK_

Zip had decided to take Kiara to a popular nightclub. When she first entered, the flashing lights and loud music frightened her. She tried to make a run for the exit but Zip stopped her.

Kiara was scared. 'I really don't want to be here!' She said to Zip.

'Don't worry; you'll be fine, you've got me here with you. If anyone gives you any trouble I'll give em some of this!' Zip said whilst brandishing his knuckles.

Kiara felt slightly reassured. 'C'mon, I'll buy you a drink.' Zip said.

Kiara followed Zip over to the bar where he bought her and himself a drink. Kiara tasted her drink but didn't know what to make of it.

'I can't decide whether this tastes good or bad.' Kiara said. 'What is it?'

'It's called alcohol. After a couple of sips you'll grow to like it.'

As the night went on Kiara gradually began to loosen up a bit; and a couple of drinks later Zip was able to convince Kiara to go onto the dance floor with him. Both had a brilliant time; however they both got so lost in the atmosphere that they didn't notice they had gotten separated.

Kiara danced for ages; plus she had grown to like the alcohol, and grew more and more drunk as the night went on; she managed to get more drinks without Zip by seducing some of the lads into buying the drinks for her. Unfortunately Zip forgot to tell her the downside to alcohol.

Eventually Kiara felt a sharp pain in her stomach. '_I don't feel so good.' _She thought to herself. Then suddenly…

_BLEEEEEEEEERGH_

Kiara spewed up all over a woman who was dancing right next to her. The woman was less than happy; she immediately slapped Kiara as hard as she could across the face. Kiara became enraged; her animal instincts kicked in big time. Kiara pounced onto the woman and pinned her tightly to the ground. She then sunk her teeth deep into the womans neck.

Blood began gushing of fast. Zip then noticed the commotion and stepped in; he was so concerned for the womans safety that he didn't think before he spoke. 'KIARA NO!!!' He shouted. He immediately attempted to pull Kiara of the woman, but Kiara wasn't giving up that easily. She kept digging her teeth deeper and deeper and more blood kept rushing out. Zip continued to pull at Kiara. 'KIARA LET HER GO!!!' He shouted. 'KIARA!!! KIARA STOP!!!!'

Zip was eventually able to wrestle Kiara from the poor woman before any of the bouncers got involved. Zip quickly made a break for the exit with Kiara while everyone was busy tending to the woman.

Zip took Kiara into an alleyway. 'What the hell do you think you were doing?!!!' He said with rage. 'You could have killed that woman!'

'I should have!' Kiara replied. 'That stupid fool attacked me!'

Zip could smell the alcohol on her breath. 'Damn! I knew I shouldn't have let you even have one drink!'

Kiara started to fall over; Zip quickly helped her regain balance. 'That's it!' Zip shouted. 'You're not even thinking straight!' Zip took out his PDA and headset.

'What are you doing?' Kiara asked.

'I'm calling Alistair to come pick us up.'

'But I'm not ready to go home yet!' Kiara protested.

'Well that's too bad!' Zip replied. 'In fact, I'm starting to regret even showing you this city! I should have just locked you up like the animal you are until we found out how to switch you back with Lara!'

Tears started to form in Kiaras eyes. Zip then realised what he had said. 'Kiara I didn't mean that!' he pleaded. But it was too late, he had already hurt Kiaras feelings; she ran off down the alleyway crying.

'Kiara wait!' he shouted. Zip felt terrible.

Kiara ran down the alleyway until she reached the very end. Suddenly, she was grabbed by a large muscular bloke; it was Amandas right hand, Chris. At once he pushed a syringe into Kiaras neck and injected her with a sedative; Kiara immediately fell unconscious. Zip immediately ran down the alleyway to save her. But Chris had already hauled Kiara into the back of a nearby van. He jumped in the back with her and closed the doors.

Zip reached the end of the alleyway, only to see the van speeding off into the distance with Kiara.

_Back in the outlands_

Simba and Nala had managed to wake Lara up. Simba was trying as hard as he could to move the debris covering the entrance but it was too heavy.

'It's useless Simba.' Nala said. 'The rocks are too heavy to move.'

'Besides,' Lara added. 'You'll only waste oxygen if you keep trying to move them.'

Simba reluctantly gave up. 'You're right.' He said with disappointment. 'We may as well face it; we're all dead!'

'The only thing that can save us now is a miracle.' Nala added.

_To Be Continued_


	17. Kiara Meets Amanda

Zips PDA rang; it was Alistair. Zip put the earpiece in his ear and pressed the answer button. 'Yeh Alistair.' He said whilst remaining calm.

'Good news!' Alistair replied with enthusiasm. 'I've hit a breakthrough with my research; I now know how to switch Lara and Kiara back. Now all we need to do is return to Africa, find Lara and the other necklace and we can make this work.'

'You might want to add Kiara to that list of things we need to find.' Zip said with disappointment.

'Don't tell me you lost her!' Alistair shouted furiously.

'This huge bloke grabbed her, drugged her, stuffed her in the back of a van and drove off.'

'I knew it was a bad idea to take Kiara out after dark! How do you suppose we find her in a place like London! It's like searching for a needle in a haystack!'

'Don't worry.' Zip replied. 'Remember the ring I gave her earlier today at the hotel?'

'Yes.' Alistair replied.

'Well it has a GPS tracking beacon implanted in the base of the jewel; I figured it might come in handy just in case we got separated from Kiara; I can use my PDA to follow her.'

'Where the hell did you get that ring?!'

'I have a few contacts in London. Anyway, get the tech van and meet me outside the club. You remember where it is don't you?'

'Just down the road from the hotel.' Alistair replied as he put the phone down.'

Zip waited impatiently for Alistair and Winston to arrive in the tech van. Fortunately they didn't take long because the club was just down the road from the hotel. Alistair pulled up onto the curve. Zip hopped into the back of the van and activated the GPS mapping unit on the vans built in computer consol. Zip was able to locate Kiara with no trouble. Alistair put his foot down and drove off as Zip gave him directions.

Eventually Zip noticed the blip stop inside a building. 'Kiaras stopped' he said.

'Where is she?' Alistair asked.

Zip pulled up the information on the building. 'She's in some research building called 'Dreamscape Technologies'.'

'Haven't they recently been under investigation?' Winston asked.

'Yeh they have.' Zip replied.

'I've known Lady Croft for longer than either of you two; and I've never not once heard the name 'Dreamscape Technologies''. Said Winston.

'Who's the owner of the company?' Alistair asked.

Zip pulled up more details about the firm; as soon as he saw the owners name he was filled with fear. 'Oh no!' He said.

'What is it?' Alistair asked.

'The owner of the company is Amanda Evert!'

'She must think she has Lady Croft.' Winston said with fear. 'And if that's the case, then we can only assume the worst.'

'I'm not ready to give up on Kiara yet.' Zip replied. 'Just drive and I'll give you directions.'

Alistair drove as fast as he could until eventually the trio stopped outside of 'Dreamscape Technologies'.

Zip noticed a multi-storey car park just across the road. 'Park in there and wait for me.' He said as he took a pistol and some ammo from one of the storage cabinets. 'I'll be back as soon as I can.'

Zip concealed his weapon and got out of the tech van. He walked towards the building looking for a back entrance as Alistair drove into the car park. Suddenly…

'Psssst!' someone said from the shadows of the buildings alley way. 'Over here!'

Zip noticed a shadowed figure lurking in the alley way. He approached with caution. He looked into the alleyway to see a woman standing there; it was Catalina.

'Catalina?!' Zip whispered with confusion. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm here concerning Lara.'

'Now's not a good…'

'I know Lara has been captured.' Catalina interrupted. 'And I also know she is being held in that building; I can help you get to her but I need to fully explain the situation. Is there somewhere we can go and talk?'

'Amanda is hell bent on revenge' Zip replied. 'Every second counts.'

'Don't worry.' Catalina replied. 'I know Lara is safe for now; so we should have enough time to formulate a proper plan.'

'Ok.' Zip replied. 'Alistair and Winston are waiting in the tech van; we can talk there.' Catalina and Zip both headed back to the tech van to formulate a plan.

_Meanwhile in the outlands_

Simba Nala and Lara had grown weak due to the lack of oxygen. They were lying on the cold hard ground taking more frequent breaths to try and stay alive in the unlikely hope that someone might find them.

'Simba' Lara said weakly. 'I'm sorry I got you and Nala into this mess.'

'Don't be' Simba replied weakly. 'None of this was your fault.'

'How long do you think we have left?' Nala asked.

'Given our current condition.' Lara said whilst trying to remain conscious. 'Minutes.' Lara then fell unconscious.

Nala used whatever strength she had left to snuggle up to Simba; Simba put his arm round her affectionately.

'Simba.' Nala said weakly. 'I…love…you.'

'Don't talk like that.' Simba replied weakly. 'It's not the end…we'll join the great kings… among the stars…and be together…forever.' Simba and Nala both fell unconscious.

There was no hope left for the trio. The oxygen in the cave was nearly depleted; although they were still breathing, they would soon die of suffocation. There only hope for survival is a miracle.

_Back in the UK_

Kiara was lying unconscious in a holding cell, on the upper floors of 'Dreamscape Technologies'. The room was split into two halves by steel bars positioned in the centre of the room. One half was to house the prisoner, and the other half to allow people to interrogate them. Amanda entered the room with Chris and two armed mercenaries.

'Wait outside' she instructed the two mercenaries; and both left the room.

'She's still under sedation' Chris said to Amanda. 'Plus the alcohol in her system is gonna make it difficult for us to get any straight answers out of her. We're gonna need to wait a while.'

'I don't have that kind of time.' Amanda replied. 'I can soon fix her up.'

Amanda extended her arm towards Kiara and concentrated deeply. Her necklace began to glow bright red, and so did Kiara. Amanda used her powers to destroy the alcohol and drugs in Kiaras system. When she was finished her necklace and Kiara stopped glowing.

Kiara gently woke up. She looked around to find herself in a holding cell and saw her kidnapper and a woman standing on the other side of the bars.

'Sleep well?' Amanda asked.

'Who are you?' Kiara asked as she got to her feet.

'My name's Amanda Evert; I was a friend of Lara Croft.' Amanda looked at Chris. 'This is my right hand, Chris.'

Kiara was confused She knew there was no way Amanda could know the truth. 'You said you were a friend of Lara Croft. Well I'm Lara Croft.'

'Ha.' Amanda said. 'I know all about what's been going on recently; that's partly the reason I kept you alive. It's Kiara, isn't it?'

'How do you know that?'

'It's quite simple. A while ago me and a few of my forces infiltrated Croft Manor in an attempt to search for an artefact known as the 'Galali key', we had no luck; however I figured we may have been able to learn some valuable information, so I instructed my men to plant some hidden cameras and microphones; we've been spying on Croft Manor ever since.'

'Well if you know I'm not Lara, what do you want with me?'

Amanda smiled. 'You may possess valuable information I need.'

'Like what?'

'My firm has branched out into several fields other than computer technology; although I doubt you know what that is. Anyway, one of the fields we branched out into was archaeology.'

Kiara remained calm but still looked confused.

'It's the process of recovering old trinkets' Amanda explained.

'What does that have to do with me?' Kiara asked.

Amanda continued. 'One of the trinkets we unearthed was a stone tablet of unknown origins with text inscribed on it. We translated the text and it told of some pretty interesting stuff; but the one thing that intrigued me the most, was the prophecy it spoke of.'

'Prophecy?'

'A prophecy is a…'

'I know what a prophecy is!' Kiara interrupted. 'What did it say?'

Amanda continued. 'The prophecy foretold the coming of an evil entity known only as, 'The Black Lioness'.'

'How is that of any use to you?' Kiara asked.

'I aim to capture this being and harness her power for myself, and take over the world. The tablet spoke of her arriving in a specific location; and according to our research, it's right in your back yard.'

'The Pride Lands?!' Kiara said in shock.

'Yes.'

'What do you need me for?'

'I need you to help me with two tasks. I'm betting that you must have heard of 'The Black Lioness' at some point in your life; the pride lands are a very vast area, and I need you to help me narrow down the search area for the location.'

'And for the second task?'

Amanda smiled evilly. 'If you're in Laras body, then that must mean Lara is in your body. I need you to identify Lara for me so I can kill her.' Amanda saw the look of horror on Kiaras face. 'After I switch you both back of course' she added.

'How will I be able to identify her? My pride won't recognise me and will probably kill me if I get too close.'

'Just tell them who you are.' Amanda replied.

'How am I going to do that?!' Kiara scowled.

'With this.' Amanda replied as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out another, smaller necklace with 3 blue gems lining the centre. 'It's another artefact we were able to excavate; after studying it we learnt that it gives its wearer the ability to communicate with someone in another language; they can understand the wearer, and the wearer can understand them, it's as if they were having a normal conversation. We even found that it allows the wearer to communicate with a different species.'

'What if I refuse?' Kiara scowled.

'Oh don't worry. I'm not asking you to make a decision now; I just wanted to let you know where we stand.' Amanda turned and walked out of the room with Chris; before she closed the door she turned back to Kiara and smiled evilly. 'But trust me; when the time comes, I can guarantee you wont refuse.'

Amanda walked with Chris down the corridor. As they were walking Amanda turned to Chris.' 'Get me Jones on the sat link.' She said.

_Meanwhile, somewhere just outside the pride lands._

Amanda had an archaeological team working at a dig site just outside of the pride lands; it was at this site Amanda had first learnt of 'The Black Lioness'. Harry Jones, who was in charge of the operation had been contacted by Amanda, and was busy talking to her via video link.

'Are the jamming towers still working?' Amanda asked.

'Yes mam! Only signals operating on our frequencies can get through.' Jones replied.

'You can disable them now. We're formulating a new plan to catch Croft.'

'Of course.'

'Gather some of your men, I have a new assignment for you; but I'll warn you it's gonna sound crazy.'

'I'm up for anything.'

'Not far from here there is a massive rock structure. A pride of lions make their home on it; I need you and your men to capture every last one of them, but do not under any circumstances kill a single one of them.'

'What do you need them for?'

'I don't pay you to ask questions! Now shut up and do as I say or I'll have your head as an ornament above my fireplace! I've sent you the coordinates for the prides location.'

'Understood.' Jones replied as Amanda hung up.


	18. Things Go From Bad To Worst

_Back in the UK_

Zip, Alistair, Winston and Catalina were in the tech van formulating a plan to rescue Kiara. Zip, Alistair and Winston figured that if Catalina was going to help them save Kiara then she needed to know what had happened to her. Zip told her about the switch, the mansion attack and the club. Catalina was surprised at first; but knew that Zip would not joke about in a time like this. She then told them her side of the story.

'When I told Lara about Africa, it was the first time I had been in touch with her for ages' Catalina told them. 'Since we fell out of contact, I had moved to the UK and gotten a new job.' Catalina then sighed. 'I started working for 'Dreamscape Technologies'; but I swear I had no idea Amanda was Laras enemy.'

'Where did you first hear about the tomb?' Alistair asked.

'I have to confess, I was in Africa when I learnt of this but I was not in Mexico when I contacted Lara. I worked at Amandas dig site; we excavated an ancient stone tablet with text inscribed on it. Me and my friend Sara were charged with the task of translating it; that was how I first learnt of the tomb.'

'Why did you contact Lara first?' Zip asked.

'You're aware that the firm has been under investigation aren't you? Well before I was transferred to the dig site I worked in the office building across the street. These allegations got me curious, so one day I decided to hack their servers and do a little digging around.'

'You can do that?!' Zip said in amazement.

'With a little help from a friend of mine. He provided me with a disk containing a virus, which when uploaded into the system would allow me to access all files and records stored on the servers, the virus could also remain undetected by the antivirus software.'

'What did you learn?' Winston asked.

'All these allegations against the firm are true. 'Dreamscape Technologies' is indeed involved in money laundering, weapons dealing as well as drug manufacture and several other offences not yet known.'

'Probably to fund her operations.' Zip added.

'When I heard all this I felt sickened. I figured that Amanda could not learn of the tomb, as she would just use the treasures to fund her reign of evilness; I contacted Lara via email, and then attempted to destroy the stone tablet; but I was too late, Sara had already contacted Amanda and told her everything. The next morning I received an email from Amanda saying I was being transferred back to the UK. I never got the opportunity to translate the rest of the text. When I arrived, strangely enough Amanda gave me Laras contact details and asked me to commission her to recover the artefact.'

'But Lara had already left for Africa.' Alistair added.

'They must have been intending to use the commission as a trap to kill her.' Zip added.

'They were too late to catch her. She had already found the tomb and left the area to contact us.' Alistair added.

'I am sorry for all of this.' Catalina apologised. 'If I'd have known Amandas hidden agenda I swear I would have warned Lara sooner.'

'Don't be sorry' Zip replied. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'In any case we need a plan.' Said Alistair

Zip accessed the computer consol again. 'I can pull up a 3D schematic of the building'. He said. 'According to this Kiara is being held on the 18th floor.'

'That's suicide.' Said Catalina.

'How come?' Zip asked.

'I was able to get some Intel on the buildings security system. Apparently the upper floors are protected by motion sensors; if triggered they activate ceiling mounted machine gun turrets.'

'Wow!' said Alistair in amazement. 'She must really have something to hide!'

'There must still be staff on those floors because the lights are on.' Zip added.

'Authorised personnel have electronic beacons stitched into their uniforms which prevent the turrets from being triggered. The beacon continuously transmits a signal to the sensors to let them know that the person on the floor is authorised.'

'I take it you're not authorised' Alistair added.

'No, I'm not.' Catalina replied.

'So you're going to have to steal a uniform' Alistair added.

'Not necessarily.' Zip replied. 'You said that these beacons continuously transmit their signal.'

'That's correct.' Catalina replied.

'If we can find out what frequency these beacons are transmitting on, then I could program my PDA to continuously transmit the same signal. When you were hacking did you come across any files that may contain this information?'

'I think I may be able to find it if I go back in and have another look on my workstation.' Catalina replied.

'Ok, is there a back entrance to the building?' Zip asked.

'There's a fire exit in the alleyway.' Catalina replied.

'Good, I'll wait there. Once you have the frequency code, head to the fire exit and let me in.'

'What shall we do?' Alistair asked.

'Do you have the necklace?' Zip asked.

'Yes.' Alistair replied.

'Ok, Winston, where's Laras private jet currently at?'

'It's currently at London City airport; it has a maintenance check scheduled tomorrow.' Winston replied.

'Head there and have the jet fuelled and ready for departure ASAP; we'll catch up with you guys when we have Kiara.'

Zip took two earpieces from one of the vans draws; he gave one to Catalina and kept the other for himself. 'Contact me as soon as you have the code' he told Catalina. 'Ok, lets go.'

Zip and Catalina got out of the tech van and headed out of the car park. Alistair and Winston set off to London City airport to get the jet prepped for their journey back to the Pride Lands.

_Meanwhile at Pride Rock_

The pride landers were gathered in the den; they were starting to worry about their King and Queen, for neither had returned from the search. Kovu was worrying more than anyone else; even though he could not remember what happened to Lara in the first place, he knew that the outsiders must have been behind what had happened. Yakuti approached him.

'Kovu?' She said. 'Are you feeling alright because you look a little pail?'

'I'm fine' Kovu replied. 'I'm just worried.'

'I'm not accusing you of anything, but…'

'What?' Kovu asked.

'You seem to be worried about something other than Simba, Nala and Lara.'

'I somehow feel as though this is my fault.'

'Nonsense' Yakuti said reassuringly. 'You're a different person now, I can see it in your eyes; there's no way you could be blamed for something like this.'

'Somehow. I'm not even sure if that's true.'

'Kovu, You're just a little nervous; you'll be fine, trust me.'

Meanwhile at the base of pride rock Rafiki was heading to the den to see if the pride had any luck finding Lara. Just then Rafiki noticed two objects in the distance heading towards pride rock. They were trucks.

Rafiki remembered Lara arriving in the Pride Lands using a similar mode of transport; his first thought was that it was Kiara being brought back to the Pride Lands, so he waited ready to welcome her. The trucks drove straight past Rafiki and parked close to the pathway leading up to the den. At first Rafiki did not know what to make of this; but then watched in horror as a group of armed mercenaries got out of one of the trucks. Rafiki panicked; there was no way he would be able to warn the pride.

The mercenaries quietly made their way up the pathway leading to the den and stopped just beside the entrance.

Inside the den none of the pride landers were aware of the mercenaries outside. Suddenly, a gas grenade flew into the den, spraying out a cloud of sleeping gas. The pride were completely shocked as they had never seen anything like this before. The gas completely fogged up the den making it impossible for any of the pride to find their way out. The lions panicked, and were bumping into each other and tripping over as they tried to find the way out. Within seconds the gas took effect; and every last pride lander was sedated.

'Ok!' Jones instructed his team. 'Get them into the cages and take them back to the dig site ASAP!

_To Be Continued._


	19. The Source Of The Evil To Come?

_(15 minutes earlier in the Outlands)_

'Given our current condition.' Lara said whilst trying to remain conscious. 'Minutes.' Lara then fell unconscious.

Nala used whatever strength she had left to snuggle up to Simba; Simba put his arm round her affectionately.

'Simba.' Nala said weakly. 'I…love…you.'

'Don't talk like that.' Simba replied weakly. 'It's not the end…we'll join the great kings… among the stars…and be together…forever.' Simba and Nala both fell unconscious.

There was no hope left for the trio. The oxygen in the cave was nearly depleted; although they were still breathing, they would soon die of suffocation. There only hope for survival is a miracle.

Lara began to hear a voice calling to her inside her head. 'Lara! Lara! You mustn't give up now!'

_Dream Sequence_

Lara slowly woke up. She looked at herself; she was human again. She was dressed in a black evening dress and high heals, plus her hair had been straightened and was hanging loose. She looked around and found herself lying on the sofa in the grand hall of Croft Manor.

Lara stood up and looked around. 'Zip?! Alistair?! Winston?!' She called out; there was no answer. '_Where are those lads?!' _She thought to herself as she yawned. _Dam I'm tired! I think I'll continue my little nap in bed.'_ Lara headed up the stairs and towards the door leading to her bedroom. She opened the door but to her surprise…

Didn't find the hallway that normally led down to bedroom. Instead she opened the door to find on the other side were what appeared to be the pride lands in the midst of some unknown disaster. The trees and grass were dead, the skies were black with clouds and the ground was littered with the bloody remains of numerous dead animals.

Lara suddenly heard two young cubs screaming. She turned and saw the two cubs backed up against a rock, as a huge lion like monster looked at them both with hungry eyes, both cubs were paralysed with fear, they both had their arms gripped tightly around each other and were crying with fear. 'Please don't hurt us!' One of the cubs pleaded.

Lara attempted to get the creatures attention just long enough for the cubs to run away. 'Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!' She shouted. Surprisingly the monster took no notice of her.

Lara picked up a nearby rock, kicked off her high heels and ran towards the monster. Lara jumped at the monster, ready to deliver a huge blow to the head; but went straight through him and landed flat on her face. Lara got back to her feet and began lashing at the monster with the rock; but each blow she struck just went straight through him. Lara dropped the rock and attempted to snatch the cubs away; but her hands just went straight through them; it was like she was a ghost.

An evil voice started speaking to Lara. 'Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't do anything! You can only watch as many innocent souls suffer because of your failings!'

The monster smiled evilly at the cubs. 'Time to say goodnight!' It said in a deep, evil tone. Lara shut her eyes; she was deafened by the sound of the monster gorging on the two cubs; and the sounds of the two cubs screaming their last breaths. Lara covered her ears to block out the sound.

Suddenly; everything went quiet. Lara opened her eyes to find herself in the cave that she was trapped in. She saw Simba and Nala snuggled up to each other and lying motionless on the cold hard ground, as well as Kiaras body lying separate from them. Then, right before her eyes, the bodies each turned to a pile of bones.

Lara fell back against a wall behind her and sunk to the ground; she put her head in her palms and cried.

Lara then started to hear the same voice that originally started calling to her when she fell unconscious. 'You can't stop now!' Lara looked up to see Kurtis standing over her. 'You're their only hope, you have to survive!' He said. 'If you die then all that you have just witnessed and more will come to pass.'

'But how can I survive?!' A tearful Lara replied. 'There's no way out of this cave! I've failed you Kurtis!'

'It's not too late.' Kurtis replied. 'Remember how you and Kiara first got into this mess, and you will find the way out.' Kurtis disappeared.

Lara thought about what Kurtis said and looked around. She then noticed the back cave wall had a few cracks in it. 'Of course!' Lara said as she stood up. Lara remembered that the tomb hiding the necklaces was hidden behind a false wall. Lara ran at the wall as fast as she could and jumped at it. The wall shattered into pieces, sending her flying into a dark oblivion.

_End Of Dream Sequence_

Lara woke up; she looked around to see Simba and Nala lying unconscious on the ground. Lara summoned every last bit of strength she had and got to her feet. She slowly made her way to the back of the cave. With every bit of determination; Lara hoisted herself up onto her hind legs and threw herself at the back wall.

As she got back up off the floor she noticed cracks begin to appear in the wall. 'It's...working.' She said to herself. She threw herself at the wall once again; the cracks deepened. 'Just...one...more.' Lara once again threw herself at the wall; the wall shattered, revealing a long tunnel with fresh air.

As Lara started to breath the fresh oxygen her strength slowly began to return. She headed back into the cave and with whatever strength she had left dragged Simba and Nala into the tunnel. Lara was exhausted and once again fell unconscious.

_(15 minutes later in the pride lands)_

Thinking Simba, Nala and Lara were dead, Zira and her pride were slowly advancing towards pride rock in the tall grass. Zira noticed the trucks parked at the base and ordered her pride to stop. 'What's going on?' She asked.

'Let's stay back for a bit and see what happens' whispered Vitani.

The outsiders watched as the humans loaded the rest of the pride landers into one of the trucks. They then got into the back of the other truck and headed off into the distance.

Zira and her pride advanced up the pathway leading to the pride landers den. They looked around and found that every last pride lander had been taken by humans.

Vitani smiled. 'We've won!' She said. 'The pride lands are ours again!'

Zira sighed. 'Maybe so, but Kovu was taken along with them and there's no way we can find him.'

The pride landers started to feel Ziras pain. Although they had won the pride lands, they had still lost one of their own.

_Back in the outlands_

Simba slowly woke up to see Lara and Nala lying unconscious on the ground. Simba noticed the smashed wall leading back into the cave and saw the dust on Lara. Simba slowly approached Nala and nuzzled her to wake her up.

Nala looked around and then looked at Simba. 'Where are we?' She asked.

Lara heard Nala and woke up. 'We're in a tunnel that was hidden behind one of the cave walls. I was able smash the wall and get us all some fresh air.'

Simba looked down the tunnel. 'Where do you think it leads?' He asked.

'There's only one way to find out.' Lara replied.

Simba, Nala and Lara made their way down the long tunnel. Eventually they came to a much larger chamber which appeared to house the entrance to what looked like a temple. The trio gazed at the temple entrance with amazement. There was a huge stone door in the centre of four stone columns, two either side.

But the features that really got Laras attention, were the two stone statues purched on podiums either side of the door and a huge flame pit burning in the centre of the chamber. Lara remembered what Kurtis had originally warned her; '_Beware of the fire that glows bright red! Beware of the statues adorning the entrance to the…' _Could this be what Kurtis meant? Lara looked at both of the statues while Simba and Nala explored the rest of the cave. The creatures they depicted looked like half lion, half human crossbreeds. Both creatures stood upright, but had paws instead of hands and feet, as well as a lions mouth and tail.

'Hey you guys!' Nala shouted. Simba and Lara turned around to see Nala standing in front of another tunnel entrance on the other side of the chamber. 'I think this tunnel leads to the surface.'

Lara also noticed another tunnel with stairs in it; cut into the cave wall just beside the tomb entrance; this tunnel was clearly man made. Lara now went into full Tomb Raider mode. 'I'd like to check this tunnel out first if that's alright; it shouldn't take long.' She said.

'I think we should concentrate on getting out of here first' Nala replied.

Lara tried to further persuade Simba and Nala. 'But...'

Simba interrupted her. 'Zira could be attacking the pride lands as we speak. Every second counts.'

'I understand' Lara replied as she followed Simba and Nala down the tunnel.

The trio walked for ages, Simba was leading, followed by Nala with Lara behind her. The tunnel began to slowly get smaller and smaller, eventually they were forced to crawl on their stomachs. The trio hit a dead end.

'Looks like we're gonna have to turn back' Simba said with disappointment.

'Not necessarily.' Lara replied. 'We're probably closer to the surface now; if we're not under any hard rock then you should be able to dig your way through.'

Simba began digging at the dirt. It was very compact which made it difficult for him. Eventually he could feel the open air; he widened the tunnel so they could each fit through it, then squeezed through the small gap before helping Nala and Lara do the same.

'We're not far from pride rock' Simba said. 'Lets go!'

_To Be Continued._


	20. Rescue Mission: Part 1

Zip was waiting by the fire exit of 'Dreamscape Technologies' for Catalina to arrive with the code. Eventually the door opened; Zip trained his gun on the entrance but thankfully found Catalina.

'I've got the code.' She said as she produced a memory stick.

'Great' Zip replied as he produced his PDA. Zip plugged the memory stick into his PDA and began working. After about five minutes he put his PDA away. 'That should do it.' He said to Catalina as they both made their way through the fire exit.

Catalina turned to Zip. 'Ok, from what I've been able to learn the building has three levels of security; low, medium and maximum.' Catalina told Zip. 'The ground floor to floor 7 has a low level of security; this is because Amanda has nothing to hide on these floors as they are concerned with the legitimate side of her company; floors 8 to 14 are medium security floors; these floors are patrolled by armed guards and monitored by surveillance cameras. To make matters worse the lift and the stairway stop at floor 14 so in order to continue up the building we will need to cross the floor. Floors 15 to 21 are maximum security floors protected by the gun turrets I told you about earlier.'

'Wow' Zip said sarcastically. 'This is gonna be a piece of cake!'

'One more thing; like I said the people on floors 1 to 7 are just innocent people doing their jobs; they have no idea of Amandas hidden agenda so please don't kill them.'

'With a little luck they won't even see us.'

Zip and Catalina walked down the short corridor until they came to a corner which lead into the atrium. There was a guard sitting with his feet up on his desk fast asleep facing away from the duo. Quietly the duo crept over to the lifts situated behind the guard. 'Wait!' Catalina whispered. 'I just realised something; there may be more information on my desktop which could prove useful; I was also able to hack the security cameras, if we can steal some radios from a couple of guards then I could be your eyes and ears.'

The duo noticed the radio on the guards desk. Quietly Catalina crept over to the guards desk and slipped the radio away from him. Zip called the lift and the duo headed upstairs. Inside the lift Catalina turned to Zip. 'My office is on floor seven; we should head there first and get another radio before we continue' she said as she noted the radios frequency and handed it to Zip.

'Good plan.' Zip replied.

The lift doors opened on floor seven and the duo quietly got out of the lift. Suddenly Catalina noticed a guard heading towards them. 'Quick! Hide!' She said sharply as she pushed Zip back into the lift; the lift doors closed.

'Hi Catalina.' The guard said.

'Hello Robert.' Catalina replied in a friendly tone.

'Working late?' The guard asked.

'Yeh, I've got a tonne of paperwork to do.'

'Looks like this will be the last time I see you.' The guard said.

'Really? How come?'

'I'm being transferred to another branch tomorrow.'

'That's too bad.' Catalina said as she moved closer to him. 'I may as well give you your going away present.' Catalina kissed Robert on the lips; Robert immersed himself in the pleasure of Catalinas soft, luscious lips casually unaware that Catalina had unclipped the radio from his belt.

When the kiss ended Robert smiled at Catalina, 'I'm gonna miss you, you know that.'

'Not as much as I'm going to miss you' Catalina said as Robert headed off down the hall.

When Robert was out of sight Catalina tuned the radio into Zips frequency and began talking to him. 'Zip, do you read?'

'Loud and clear.' Zip replied.

'I'm going to need to get the schematics for floor 14; for now wait in the lift and do not move until I tell you.'

'Ok.'

_Back in the pride lands_

Simba, Nala and Lara raced towards pride rock in a desperate attempt to warn the pride landers about Ziras attack. The trio raced up the pathway towards the den but suddenly stopped at the entrance; they were shocked to see Zira and the outsiders staring back at them with looks of victory.

'We're too late!' Nala said with disappointment.

'So, you're still alive' Zira said wickedly. 'I don't know how you managed that, but it doesn't matter anymore; you've lost, the pride lands are ours again.'

'What have you done with my pride?!' Simba demanded with rage.

'Thankfully we didn't have to do anything.' Zira replied. 'A group of humans came and kidnapped your pathetic excuse for a pride only minutes before we were due to attack. They couldn't have picked a better time; I should be thanking them for saving us from a long bloody battle that we'd win anyway.'

Simba became enraged; he let out a vicious roar and leapt for Ziras. Five outsiders immediately leapt into action and pinned Simba to the ground just metres away from Zira. Lara and Nala poised themselves ready to attack but Vitani quickly leapt at Simba and put one of her claws to his throat.

Vitani looked at Nala and Lara with rage. 'You move one muscle and I'll slit his throat from here to here!' she shouted.

Five more lionesses pinned Lara from behind and Nuka put one of his claws to Laras throat.

'Let them go!' Nala said forcefully to Zira.

Zira made an evil laugh. 'I don't think so. But I will make you and your daughter a very generous offer.'

'I'm listening.' Nala replied with a stern face.

'Your husband killed my husband! My real grudge is with him! I am willing to let you and your daughter join my pride; you can live with us in the pride lands under my leadership; in exchange for your husbands life, by your paw!'

'You want me to kill my husband!' Nala said forcefully.

'And in return I'll let you and your daughter live and remain in the pride lands as my loyal servants.' Zira added.

Nala was furious that Zira would even suggest she would consider doing a thing like that. 'Forget it!' She shouted.

'Think about what you're saying.' Said Zira. 'I know both you and Simba would rather die than live under my leadership. But what about Kiara? Are you willing to sacrifice your own daughter as well?'

'I know you Zira.' Nala replied. 'I know there is no way in this life you'd ever let a pride lander join your pride; even if I did accept your offer, you'd still kill me and my daughter!'

Zira scowled at Nala. 'So that's a definite no then?'

'At least we'll take comfort in the knowledge that when you pass into the next life you'll burn in hell for all eternity with your coward of a husband.' Nala replied calmly.

Nala noticed more lionesses surround her; she was outnumbered, there was no way she could win a fight against them.

Zira scowled at Nalas comment. She was just about to order her pride to finish off Simba, Nala and Lara when...

'Honey I'm home!' A friendly voice shouted from the entrance of the den.

Everyone turned to see a small meerkat standing at the entrance; it was Timon. He calmly walked into the den and approached Zira as if she was his friend. 'Boy!' Timon said as he wiped his forehead. 'Trekking to and from the jungle sure takes it out of you. Oh Zira! How ya doin girl? Man I haven't seen you since that whole misunderstanding on the border.'

Ziras evil smile reappeared as she moved her head close to Timons. 'The last herbivore that got this close to me was begging for his life.'

Timon was so close that he could smell the rat carcasses on her breath; but he didn't lose his cool. 'Oh yeh! Rafiki told me you and your pride were moving in. I've been away in the jungle for the past few days visiting my family so I'm not really up to speed.'

'Well let me fill you in then.' Zira said evilly as she slowly backed Timon towards the entrance. 'We're moving in to pride rock and your pride lander friends are checking out! Permanently!'

Timon and Zira were now just outside the entrance. Timon began to feel scared. 'Is it ok if I just get my stuff before you move in?' He asked.

Zira gave Timon her evil smile of death. 'Trust me.' She said. 'You won't be needing your things where you're going.'

Timon smiled at Zira with fear. 'Don't I get any last words?' He squeaked with fear.

'Fine!' Zira reluctantly replied.

Timon sighed. He suddenly took a deep breath, 'NOW!' he shouted.

Suddenly, Pumba darted from behind a nearby rock and ran at Zira. She was taken completely by surprise; Pumba head butted her as hard as he could, his horns piercing her side.

Zira yelled with pain. This distracted the outsiders long enough for Simba, Nala and Lara to break free from their attackers. The trio darted for the exit as the outsiders gave chase. Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumba and Lara made a break for it down the pathway of pride rock.

'Over here!' Rafiki shouted from outside the cave entrance Lara had previously explored. The group ran over to Rafiki who led them as fast as he could down into the tomb with the outsiders on their trail. The group stopped when they reached the main tomb chamber.

'They're still on our trail!' Lara shouted.

'Don't worry.' Rafiki replied as he darted over to a nearby wall with a burning torch mounted to it. He jumped at the torch and grabbed hold of it. There was a click sound as the torch slightly dipped down, and a secret door beside the torch opened.

'In here!' Rafiki shouted as he ran through the doorway with the others following.

When everyone was through the door Lara noticed a square hole in the wall with engravings around it. She instantly knew it had to be the door mechanism. Without wasting time Lara balanced herself on her hind legs and reached into the hole. She fiddled her paw about until eventually...

_Click_

Lara triggered the mechanism and the door closed. The outsiders entered the main tomb chamber and were bewildered by the disappearance of their prey.

On the other side of the doorway Rafiki explained to Lara that after she had finished exploring the tomb when she first arrived in the pride lands he did some exploring of his own and came across a secret passageway.

'What do we do now?' Timon asked.

Simba looked at Timon. 'We wait here until we can figure out where the rest of the pride is and formulate a plan to retake pride rock.

_Back In The UK_

The lift doors opened on the 14th floor, and Zip exited the lift with his gun at the ready. With his other hand Zip held the radio to his lips and started talking to Catalina. 'Talk to me Catalina.' He said.

'Ok.' Catalina replied. 'I've just finished reviewing the floors schematics and I've encountered another problem.'

'What?' Zip asked.

'Turns out the lift leading to the upper floors is locked by a keycard.'

'So I need to grab a guard and force him to open the lift.'

'Unfortunately it's not that simple. For security reasons the guards on this floor don't have access to the upper floors.'

'Is there any other way onto the upper floors?'

'No.'

'Great.' Zip sighed. 'I'll look around and see what I can find.'

'I'll alert you of any surveillance cameras or security personnel. Catalina replied.

_Meanwhile In Kiaras Holding Cell_

The door to the room opened and Amanda, Chris and two armed guards entered. Kiara scowled at them but Amanda just smiled evilly. 'You're coming with me.' She said as the guards pointed their assault rifles at Kiara.

Chris unlocked the cage and escorted Kiara out with the guards keeping their weapons trained on her. Kiara was escorted down a corridor and into a nearby lift which took her to the floor above them. Kiara was taken to a room which was small, there was a widescreen television with a web cam mounted on top of it positioned on the wall in front of a metal chair. Chris sat Kiara down on the metal chair and Amanda stood in front of the television.

'Have you thought about my offer?' Amanda asked.

Kiara just remained silent.

'Oh so it's going to be the silent treatment then.' Amanda said as she looked at Chris and nodded. Amanda walked to one side as Chris used a remote control to turn on the television.

Jones appeared on the screen. 'Hello Jones.' Amanda said with a smile. 'A little birdie told me you found something in the savannah; why don't you show our guest your little find.'

'Yes mam!' Jones replied as he walked over to some cages with the cameraman following him. The camera panned across the cages to reveal several caged lions. Some were locked in small individual cages, whilst others were cramped together in groups in larger cages. Kiara could not recognise who they were, for when she became human she lost the ability to recognise and understand her pride; to her they were just a group of identical lionesses.

'You don't recognise them, do you.' Amanda said with an evil smile. She took the necklace she showed Kiara in the holding cell from her pocket. 'This should help you.' She said as she put the necklace around Kiaras neck.

The gems on the necklace emitted a faint glow, and a look of horror appeared on Kiaras face; for when Amanda put the necklace around her neck she suddenly recognised the lions in the cages; it was her pride!

'Jones!' Amanda instructed.

'Yes mam?' Jones replied.

Amanda grinned evilly. 'Pick a lion. Any lion.

Jones looked at the lions in the cages. Eventually he pointed to a lioness, which was alone in a single cage; it was Yakuti.

At once Amandas necklace started to glow bright red. The cage door holding Yakuti flung open, but before Yakuti had a chance to run she was immediately paralysed by Amandas powers. Amanda used the telekinetic power to drag Yakuti out of her cage and sit her down on the ground in front of Jones.

'Don't worry Jones.' Amanda said reassuringly. 'I've got a firm grip on her; she isn't going anywhere. Now equip your gun and take aim.'

Kiara began to worry as Jones pressed his gun against Yakutis head. Kiara could also clearly see the look of fear on Yakutis face.

Amanda turned back to Kiara. 'Now what do you say to my offer?' She asked.

Kiara was speechless; she didn't know what to do; she couldn't rat out Kiara, but she couldn't just let a member of her own pride be murdered.

'So that's a 'no' then.' Amanda said as she turned back to the screen. 'Kill her!'

'NOOO!' Kiara shouted, pleading for Amanda to spare Yakutis life.

_BANG!_

Yakuti jolted as the bullet pierced through her head, killing her instantly. Amanda loosened her telekinetic grip on Yakuti and dropped her lifeless body on the ground.

'I'll see you again soon.' Amanda said as to Jones as Chris turned off the widescreen television.

Amanda used her telekinesis to remove the necklace from Kiara and put it back in her pocket. Kiaras head fell into her hands and she began to cry with guilt.

'Take her back to the holding cell.' Amanda instructed her goons.

_Back on the 14th floor_

Zip came to a corner in the corridor where he pressed his back to the wall. 'Anything I should be worried about?' He asked Catalina via his radio.

'It would help if I knew where you were.' Catalina replied.

Zip looked around for anything distinctive. He noticed that the toilets were directly opposite him. 'I'm on the corner of a T junction in the hallway. The rest rooms are directly opposite me.'

'Ok. Catalina replied. According to the blueprints the lift leading to the upper floors is down the right hallway; however there's a camera watching your route so there's no way you can sneak past, and don't forget you still need to figure out how to gain access.'

'Do the...'

Catalina interrupted Zip. 'Heads up! I just spotted a guard heading your way! The camera's not trained on the toilets so you should be able to hide in there.'

Without a second thought Zip darted into the mens toilets and hid himself in a cubicle. Unfortunately for Zip, the toilets were exactly where the guard was heading. The guard entered the mens toilets and started relieving himself at a urinal.

Zip noticed the guard was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, black trousers, hat and shoes; carrying a radio for communication with other guards on the middle floors and a pistol in a holster at his side.

Zip suddenly had an idea. '_His uniform looks about my size.' _He thought to himself as he slowly crept out of the cubicle with his pistol at the ready. Just as the guard finished relieving himself Zip immediately grabbed the guard by the neck in a choke hold and pressed his pistol against the guards head. 'Make one sound and you're a dead man!' Zip said furiously.

'Who are you?! How did you get in here?! What do you want?!' The guard asked forcefully.

'I want your uniform!' Zip replied. 'But first I need some information. Who on this floor has access to the upper floors?'

'Ha! You think I'm gonna tell you that easily!'

'I won't kill you if you do tell me! But if you refuse, my finger might accidentally slip!'

'How do I know you won't kill me as soon as I tell you?'

'You don't!' Zip replied impatiently as he pressed his gun even harder against the guards head. 'But you can be certain that I will kill you if you don't stop trying my patients!'

'Ok! Ok!' The guard replied with fear. 'No one on this floor has access!'

'Liar!'

'No! Please! It's true!'

'Well in that case tell me where you have access to on this floor!'

'Everywhere apart from the lift.' The guard replied. 'My keycard opens all the doors.'

'Thanks!' Zip replied. 'I'm gonna take that uniform now!'

Outside the toilets a ruckus could be heard; fortunately no one was around to hear it. Eventually Zip emerged from the toilets dressed in the guards uniform. Zip called Catalina on his radio. 'Catalina, I was able to interrogate one of the guards; so far there is no way I can get into that lift; what about the vents?'

'Forget it!' Catalina replied. 'Each floor has its own ventilation system. So unless you have some climbing gear on you I suggest you find another way.'

'Great.' Zip replied sarcastically.

'Hold on a sec.' Catalina interrupted. 'Did you get a hold of the guards keycard after you interrogated him?'

'Yeh, and his uniform.'

'The security office for the middle floors should be located on this floor. According to the intel I have the security personnel in the security office have the facilities to upgrade keycards; you're an experienced hacker right?'

'The best, that's why Lara hired me.' Zip boasted.

'The system for upgrading the cards requires a password from both the head of security on the middle floors and Amanda. If you can hack the system then you should be able to upgrade the keycard yourself and gain access to the lift.'

'There's only one problem.' Zip added. 'That could take me hours.'

'So far it's the only way. Until we can think of something better you'd best get going.'

'Right.' Zip replied. 'Where's the security office?'

'Straight down the hallway leading away from the lift. You can't miss it.'

Zip put the radio away and walked calmly down the corridor whilst trying to avoid eye contact with the security cameras. Eventually he arrived at a keycard locked door marked 'security office'.

Zip cautiously drew his pistol, for he knew the guards would be fooled by his disguise if they saw him on camera but not in person. Zip swiped the card down the reader and a green light on the side of the unit lit up indicating the door was now unlocked.

Zip pushed open the door and entered the room. The two security personnel who were monitoring the cameras slowly turned round to see who had entered the room. The minute they saw Zip they quickly reached for their weapons; but Zip was too quick for either of them, and with two well aimed bullets to the chest killed both guards in their place.

Zip closed the door to the room. He noticed a computer consol in the corner of the room with a slot on the processor for keycards; it was the unit Catalina was talking about. Zip immediately headed over to the consol and started working.

'_Dam!' _Zip thought to himself. '_This is unlike any system I've ever encountered in my entire career as a hacker! This could take hours to crack!'_

_Meanwhile on in Kiaras holding cell_

Kiara was sitting on the floor in the corner of her cell crying; she felt as if she was responsible for Yakutis death. The door to the room opened and Chris along with two armed mercenaries entered. Kiara stood up and looked at them with fire burning in her eyes.

'Ms Evert wants to see you again.' Chris said as he unlocked the door to her cell. The mercenaries trained their weapons on Kiara as she reluctantly stepped out of her cell.

Kiara was once again escorted to the same room on the 19th floor. This time Amanda was already waiting for her with Jones on the monitor.

'Nice of you to join us.' Amanda said with an evil smile as Kiara sat down in the chair. Amanda walked up behind Kiara and placed the necklace around her neck once again. 'We've already chosen the two lions that will pay the price if you don't cooperate. Hopefully at least one of them will be someone you care deeply about.'

Amanda turned to the television screen. 'Show her our choice Jones.' She ordered.

'Of course Ms Evert.' Jones replied as the camera panned onto a cream coloured lioness and a brown coloured lion that were anchored to the ground by Amandas telekinesis. Although Amanda had no idea who they were Kiara was mortified; for the two lions that had been chosen were Sarafina and Kovu.

Amanda turned back to Kiara. 'Now are you going to tell me which lioness is Croft, or do more of your pride need to be sent to lion heaven?!'

Kiara didn't know what to do. She couldn't let the two people she cared about the most be killed; but at the same time she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of knowing that she contributed to Laras death. Plus even if she did tell Amanda which lioness was Lara, she still wouldn't be able to fulfil the other part of Amandas offer, for she had never even heard of the black lioness until now. Kiara nearly burst into tears with the burden that had been placed on her.

_To Be Continued._


	21. Rescue Mission: Part 2

Kiara tried desperately to conjure up a solution to her problem without hurting anyone else. Suddenly...

_BANG_

Kiara looked in horror at the monitor as she saw Sarafina get shot in the head. Sarafinas body jolted, before Amanda loosened her telekinetic grip, and dropped her lifeless body on the ground.

Kiara looked at Amanda with mixed feelings of rage and sadness. 'YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR MY RESPONSE!!!' Kiara shouted with tears in her eyes.

'Oh, I forgot to mention something.' Amanda said evilly. 'From now on I'll add one extra lion to the number in the firing line, so next time there will be three lions. Plus, for every minute that you don't tell me anything, Jones kills one of the lions in the firing line.'

Amanda looked at her watch. 'You have 20 seconds before that lion joins the other two.'

Kiara looked at Kovu on the monitor; she watched as Jones pressed his pistol to Kovus head. Kiara didn't know what to do; she couldn't just sit back and watch as her one true love was executed in front of her. Kiara saw Amanda turn her head back to the monitor; Kiara knew she was going to give the command for Jones to kill Kovu.

'Wait!' Kiara shouted.

Amanda turned back to Kiara.

'Ok.' Kiara said reluctantly. 'I'll tell you.'

'Good.' Amanda said with a smile. Amanda looked at the screen again; at once Kovu flew back into his cage and the door behind him closed and locked. The cameraman manoeuvred the camera so Kiara could clearly see all the lions and lionesses in their cages. Amanda turned back to Kiara. 'Point her out to me.' She said.

Kiara carefully examined the caged pride landers; she could not see Lara. She double checked, still nothing.

Amanda grew impatient. 'Well?!' She asked furiously.

'She's not there.' Kiara cowered.

Amanda felt insulted. 'Liar!'

Kiara began to cry. 'Please! You have to believe me, I'm telling the truth!'

Amanda was furious. She turned back to the screen where Jones was now standing in view. Kiara was sure Amanda was going to order more of her pride dead, she just knew it. But to Kiaras surprise...

'Go back to the coordinates and do a full sweep.' Amanda ordered Jones. 'Make sure you didn't miss any.

'Right away Ms Evert.' Jones replied as the screen went dead.

Amanda turned back to Kiara. 'If I find out your lying then the deals off and I'll execute every last member of you pride regardless of whether you give me the information or not.' Amanda then turned her attention to the two mercenaries. 'Take her back to the cell.'

At that moment a casually dressed man entered the room holding photographs. 'Sorry to interrupt Ms Evert.' He apologised.

'What is it?!' Amanda asked furiously.

'I think you should see this.' The bloke replied as he handed the photographs to Amanda.

_Back on the 14th floor_

Zip had been trying for ages to hack the keycard system; he had already inserted the card into the slot, but in order to actually upgrade the card the consol required a password from both the head of security and Amanda. Zip worked for ages until suddenly...

_BEEP... 'Security upgrade authorised! Upgrading personnel to security level 5! Please wait!'_

Zip could not believe what he had just heard. To him he had only just begun to work but yet he was able to somehow hack the system quicker than expected. Zip picked up his radio again. 'Catalina I've hacked the system and the card is upgrading; any intel I should know about?'

'I'm looking now.' Catalina replied. 'Hold on a sec Zip.' Catalina whispered into the radio. 'I've got company.'

Zip waited impatiently for Catalina to pick up her radio again; what company was she talking about? Would she be ok?

Several minutes later Catalina spoke to Zip again. 'Ok, everything's fine; it was only my supervisor asking about when my reports would be finished by.'

_BEEP...'Upgrade complete! Please remove card!'_

Zip removed the card from the reader and placed it in his pocket.

'The card's upgraded; what do you have for me?' Zip asked.

'I've picked up an instant message to the head of security.' Catalina replied. 'Apparently Kiara is being moved to Amandas office on the top floor to continue the interrogation there. Now that you have the upgraded card you should be able to access the lift and head there.'

'Ok, I'm on my way.'

Zip raced out of the security room and down the corridor to the lift. He used the swipe card in the receiver, gained access to the lift and headed for the top floor. Zip activated the signal on his PDA to disable the gun turrets and equipped his pistol. The lift doors opened, and Zip cautiously exited with his pistol at the ready.

He found himself in a narrow corridor with an open door at the end leading into Amandas office. Zip raced down the corridor and into the office where he found Kiara tied to the chair facing Amandas desk with duck tape over her mouth.

Zip ripped the duck tape off Kiaras mouth. 'Kiara, you ok?' He asked, concerned.

'Zip!' Kiara replied with tears in her eyes. 'I'm glad you're here.'

'I'm sorry for all those things I said; I didn't mean any of it.' Zip apologised as he started untying Kiara.

When Kiara was free she shot from her chair and hugged Zip tightly. 'I thought I was gonna die.' She said while crying.

'It's ok.' Zip reassured Kiara. 'You're gonna be ok, Alistair's found out how to switch you and Lara back...'

'Lara!' Kiara interrupted as the dark reality of the situation manifested from the happy moment. Kiara released Zip. 'Amanda's got my pride!'

'What?' Zip said with confusion.

'Some of her henchmen are in Africa. They kidnapped my pride, threatened and killed two members so that I'd give her some information. She showed me my pride of some strange human communication thing.'

'What information?' Zip asked.

'Information on which lioness was Lara and something about an entity called The Black Lioness.'

Zip headed round to the computer consol on Amandas desk and began searching through the files. 'Chances are Amanda keeps a record of all her operations; if I dig hard enough I might be able to get a lead on the location of your pride.'

Zip searched through the files on Amandas workstation until eventually he found what he was looking for. 'I've got it! Amanda's got a dig sight not far from where Lara was exploring; chances are your pride's being held there.' Zip noticed a note pad and pen on Amandas desk; at once he picked it up and noted down the coordinates for the dig sight.

Zip ripped the page from the note pad and slipped it into his pocket. 'Ok, lets go.' Zip said as he grabbed Kiaras hand and led her to the door.

Before Zip and Kiara had a chance to escape the door immediately slammed shut and locked itself. Zip immediately let go of Kiaras hand and took out his pistol again. Zip looked around the room for a possible escape route but there was none.

Suddenly, the gigantic windows behind Amandas desk exploded sending shards of glass flying through the room. Zip immediately pulled Kiara to the floor to prevent her from getting hurt by the flying glass.

Zip and Kiara slowly hauled themselves off the floor as a cool gust of wind filled the room from where the window used to be. Zip and Kiara were both surprised at what they saw. For floating in the night sky just outside of the window was Amanda with one arm gripped tightly around Catalina who was struggled to break free. Kiara was terrified by the dark red glow being given off by Amandas necklace.

Zip stepped forward with rage and aimed his gun sharply at Amandas head. 'AMANDA!' He shouted.

Amanda smiled at Zip. 'You sure are stupid; you walked right into my trap.'

'Trap?' Zip said with confusion.

Kiara was so happy to see Zip that she had completely forgotten about Amandas trap...

_Flashback_

Amanda turned back to Kiara. 'If I find out your lying then the deals off and I'll execute every last member of you pride regardless of whether you give me the information or not.' Amanda then turned her attention to the two mercenaries. 'Take her back to the cell.'

At that moment a casually dressed man entered the room holding photographs. 'Sorry to interrupt Ms Evert.' He apologised.

'What is it?!' Amanda asked furiously.

'I think you should see this.' The bloke replied as he handed the photographs to Amanda.

Amanda carefully studied both photographs. She then turned to Kiara with a displeased look. 'So, your friends have come to rescue you.' She said as she showed Kiara the photographs; they were surveillance pictures of Catalina letting Zip into the building via the fire exit. 'It's a good thing I ordered hidden cameras to be fitted in the hallway leading to the fire exit.' Amanda added.

Amanda turned to Chris with an evil look. 'I believe we can use this to our advantage.'

_End Of Flashback_

While Amanda and Zip were busy with their reintroductions Catalina slowly reached into her pocket and took out her car keys. She knew there was no way she was walking away alive, but she figured that Zip and Kiara still had a chance; Catalina tossed her car keys into the office building and they landed by Zips feet.

Zip scowled at Amanda. 'So the whole card upgrade thing was you?'

'Correct.' Amanda replied.

'The email? That was you too?'

'Actually I didn't send any email.' Amanda replied.

_Flashback (Catalinas Office)_

Catalina was sitting at her desk checking through the intel on her computer. 'I'm looking now.' She said into the radio. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 'Hold on a sec Zip.' Catalina whispered into the radio. 'I've got company.' Catalina hid the radio in her desk draw and minimised the intel on her screen. 'Come in!' She said.

The door opened and standing in the archway was Amanda. 'Ms Evert.' Catalina said.

'Working late Catalina?' Amanda asked.

'Yeh.' Catalina replied. 'I've got a tonne of paperwork.'

'Maybe you should take a break.' Amanda suggested.

'I'd love to, but I have too much work to do.'

Amanda gave Catalina a displeased look and showed her the surveillance photographs. 'By work I assume you mean breaking my little prisoner out of her cell!'

Catalina was at first scared of what Amanda might do to her; but her fear quickly turned to anger as she scowled at Amanda. 'People like you make me sick! You make your money off the suffering of others! Arms dealing! Drug smuggling! You have no idea how many have died because of your greed!'

'My heart bleeds.' Amanda said sarcastically.

'If you're going to kill me you may as well do it!'

'Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you yet.' Amanda replied. 'I need you to help me squash that little bug on the middle floors.'

'Never!' Catalina replied.

'If you don't then I'll kill both you and Kiara! And from the looks of things, Kiara isn't going to prove to be any more useful.'

Catalina thought to herself for a moment; she would rather die than assist someone as evil as Amanda; she knew that Zip was resourceful and that maybe if she played along with Amandas little scheme it might buy Zip enough time to free Kiara.

'What do you want me to do?' Catalina asked reluctantly.

'Contact Zip and tell him you've intercepted an email saying Kiara's being transferred to my office for further interrogation.'

_End Of Flashback_

'Catalina has nothing to do with this.' Zip said calmly to Amanda without taking his gun off aim. 'Let her go, it's me you want.'

Amanda giggled. 'Well now that you mention it...' And at once Amanda released Catalina.

'CATALINA!!' Zip shouted as he ran over to the window.

Catalina screamed as she plummeted down the side of the building to the ground below.

'NOOOOOO!' Zip shouted as he took aim for Amandas chest and emptied his clip. Amanda jolted as the bullets pierced her chest, eventually her necklace stopped glowing and like Catalina she plummeted to the ground below.

Zip watched as Amanda faded into the darkness.

'Is it over?' Kiara asked.

Zip turned round, picked up Catalinas car keys and walked over to Kiara. 'For Amanda. As for us, we need to get out of here and save your pride.' Zip attempted to open the door but it was electronically locked.

_Meanwhile, outside on the ground floor_

Amandas bullet riddled body lay motionless next to Catalinas; her left arm and right leg had been dislocated from the fall. Suddenly, Amandas necklace began glowing red and her eyes shot open; she rolled onto one side and with all her strength and a loud crunch forced her arm back into place; she did the same with her leg and stood up. Amanda concentrated deeply; as she did so the bullets lodged in her chest were slowly forced out and the wounds closed up. Amandas necklace returned to normal as she looked up at the building with rage.

'You'll pay for that!' Amanda said with rage. 'No one puts a bullet in me and gets away with it! I think I'll reintroduce you to an old friend of yours!'

Amanda tore the stone pendant from around her neck and held it in her palms; she concentrated deeply and the pendant began to glow dark red. Amandas eyes emitted a dark red glow similar to the pendant; she floated off the ground as she slowly began to change form.

_To Be Continued_


	22. Escape

_Sorry for the long wait; i've had exams and coursework deadlines and therefore not had much time to update. I'll try not to leave such a big time lapse between updates in future. I've also been struggling with ideas for this chapter which is why it's taken me longer to post than the parody._

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter :-)_

* * *

_Back on the top floor_

Zip was busy trying to force the door open while Kiara was busy looking at the computer on Amandas desk. Kiara couldn't help but be fascinated; she had never seen anything like it before in her life. She looked under the desk and saw a red button.

Zip took a few steps back ready to shoulder barge the door. Zip ran at the door as fast as he could; Kiara pressed the button under the desk and the door opened; Zip was taken completely by surprise, she ran straight into the hallway, tripped over and landed flat on his face.

Kiara followed Zip into the hallway and helped him to his feet. 'You ok?' She asked with a smile.

'Yeh.' Zip replied. 'Now come on, lets go.'

Zip escorted Kiara to the lift down the hallway; fortunately the duo didn't have to wait as the lift was still there. Zip stopped suddenly as he heard loud thump coming from Amandas office. He turned around and looked into the empty room. Suddenly a huge black demon like hand with long claws threw the desk aside; and a black shadowy being with red eyes, huge fangs and black smoke drifting off its back hauled itself through the broken window and into the room.

'GO!!' Zip shouted as he pulled Kiara into the lift with him and pressed the button for the 14th floor. The doors closed and the lift sped downwards.

'What was that thing?!' Kiara asked with fear.

'Amanda at her worst!' Zip replied.

'I thought you said she was dead!'

'I thought so too. Guess I must have underestimated her power. But I don't get how this is even possible; I thought Lara destroyed Amandas pendant in Bolivia; plus the last time I encountered her she wasn't even nearly as powerful as she is now.'

_THUD!_

The lift suddenly shook. 'Get down!' Zip said as he pulled Kiara to the floor with him.

Suddenly four massive knife like claws taw through the roof of the lift as if it were paper. Kiara screamed with fear. Amanda continued ripping through the lift roof in an attempt to reach her prey.

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened in the 14th floor. Zip and Kiara raced out the lift as fast as they could and ran down the corridor to the second lift.

The demonised Amanda ripped open the lift ceiling, jumped down into the lift and charged down the corridor after Kiara and Zip.

Zip and Kiara could see the second lift at the end of the corridor; but Amanda was in hot pursuit. Amanda charged after the duo on all fours like a predator at lightening speed; Zip looked behind him to see Amanda leap at them. 'GET DOWN!!' Zip shouted as he leapt on top of Kiara sending them both to the floor.

Amanda flew straight over the duo, crashed through the lift doors and plummeted down the lift shaft to the ground floor. 'Maybe we should take the stairs.' Zip said as he helped Kiara to her feet. Zip and Kiara raced to the stairwell beside the lift and headed down the building; although it was a long way down neither Zip nor Kiara tired as they were both running on adrenalin.

After a long decent the duo finally reached the ground floor; both charged out of the stairwell door and raced through the atrium towards the main entrance. As they exited the building Zip led Kiara into the multi story car park over the road.

Zip looked around as hard as he could to try and spot Catalinas car; he remembered she drove a red mini cooper. Eventually Zip noticed her car parked in the far left hand corner on the ground floor.

Back in the atrium the night watchman had returned from the toilet. He could hear strange noises coming from inside the lift. He slowly moved towards the lift doors; he could hear something growling on the other side. 'Everything ok in there?' He stupidly asked.

At once Amanda burst through the lift doors, sending the guard flying backward into his desk. The guard was paralysed with fear at the sight of this strange entity. Amanda leapt over the petrified guard and raced towards the exit.

Zip and Kiara had already left the car park in Catalinas car and were speeding away from the building with Zip in the driver seat. Zip glanced into the centre mirror to see Amanda burst from the glass entrance to the building and immediately give chase.

Zip put the pedal to the metal in a desperate to outrun the perusing demon. Zip weaved in and out of the London traffic as Amanda simply climbed straight over the cars with lightening speed; crushing the exterior with her weight.

'It's no good she's too fast!' Kiara said with fear as she watched Amanda slowly close the gap between her and the car.

Zip noticed the traffic lights at the box junction ahead turn red. Amanda was so determined to catch the duo that she did not see this. 'Hold on!' Zip shouted as he sped straight into the box junction, with Amanda right behind them. Without thought Amanda leapt straight at the mini as it passed into the box junction narrowly missing the oncoming cars.

But before Amanda could even touch the mini a London bus coming from the side slammed straight into her.

'Now that was too close!' Zip said with relief.

Amanda tore herself from the dented front end of the bus and sped off into a nearby alleyway where she changed back into her human form. 'You haven't escaped yet!' Amanda said to herself. 'I know where you're going.'

_Later that night_

Zip and Kiara arrived at London City airport. The duo sped in Catalinas mini as fast as they could over to Laras private jet where Alistair and Winston were waiting for them. Zip skidded the mini to a stop beside the jet and the duo got out of the car and headed up the steps into the jets cabin where they found Alistair waiting for them.

'There you are!' Alistair said with relief. 'Where's Catalina?'

'Amanda got her.' Zip replied. 'Is the jet ready for takeoff?'

'Winston's in the cockpit now.' Alistair replied. 'We've been waiting for you two to arrive.

Zip headed into the cockpit where he saw Winston sitting at the controls. Winston turned and looked at Zip. 'I'm not sure this is a good idea.' He said. 'Like I said before, the jet has a maintenance check scheduled for tomorrow as Lara's usual pilot reported minor engine trouble while in flight; it wasn't serious enough to bring the plane down at the time, but I fear it could very well develop into something much more serious.'

'Amandas goons could be on their way here as we speak.' Zip replied. 'A 50 chance of us being brought down and killed by engine trouble sounds far more appealing than a 100 chance of us being gunned down by mercenaries.'

'Fair enough.' Winston replied. 'Close the cabin door so I can take us to the runway.'

With that Zip made his way back into the cabin where he closed the cabin door and helped Kiara with her seatbelt before him and Alistair took their seats. Winston slowly manoeuvred the plain over to the nearby runway. He lined up the plain with the runway and pushed forward on the accelerator.

Kiara listened as the noise of the engines began to gradually increase; she had never experienced anything like this before and was a little nervous. The jet began to pick up speed as it hurtled down the runway. Suddenly the nose of the jet tilted upward and the jet began to ascend into the starry skies.

The pressure in the cabin began to change as the jet climbed higher causing Kiaras ears to pop. Kiara had never felt a sensation like this before and began to panic. 'Ahhh! My ears!' She yelped as she clutched her ears.

'Calm down Kiara.' Zip said reassuringly. 'It's perfectly normal for this to happen; just keep swallowing and your ears will go back to normal in no time.

Kiara slowly calmed down and took Zips advice. Kiara relaxed and lay back in her seat; she began to relax in the comfort of the knowledge that she was on her way home. She had not seen Lara or her parents in the video feed Amanda showed her, so that must have meant they were safe somewhere.

_To Be Continued._


	23. Return to the Pride Lands

_Hello everyone. Remember this story? I'm really sorry this one has taken the longest to update; i've had an awful lot on my plate and i've also been struggling with ideas for this story. However; my life is practically back to normality now and on top of that it's the easter holidays (YAY! :-D) so i have two whole weeks off school; so hopefully i should be able to update this story more often (maybe even finnish it). Like i have said with the parody story i am really sorry for getting behind on all of this; i should be able to update more often now so hopefully you wont have to wait as long._

_Anyway enough of my jabbering; i hope you enjoy the chapter :-D_

* * *

_Back in the pride lands_

Several hours had passed. Simba, Nala, Lara, Timon, Pumba and Rafiki were still stuck in the tomb chamber trying to formulate a plan. Lara had gotten bored and noticed a corridor leading out of the chamber. Being the curious and adventurous type that she was Lara set off down the corridor. Everyone was too preoccupied with the current situation to notice her leave.

Lara wandered down the long stone corridor wondering what lay at the end. She also could not help but wonder what the origins of the tomb were. Who built it? Why? Lara had seen enough tombs in her life to know when she was looking at a senetav. She knew that the treasure must have merely been a diversion to draw attention away from the tombs true purpose. If whoever built it really wanted to use it to hide the treasure they would have simply stored the treasure in the hidden chamber Rafiki found.

Lara continued to venture down the long dark passageway; being a lioness meant her vision had improved enough to see down this dark passageway. Eventually Lara reached the end where she came to a large room.

The room itself was empty; but walls were filled with ancient markings. _'Wow.'_ Lara thought to herself. _'This could take ages to translate.' _At the opposite end of the room jutting out of the wall was a gold slab with more symbols on it. _'That looks like a good place to start.'_

Lara made her way over to the opposite end of the room where she stood up on her hind legs and leant herself against the wall so she could get a better view of the slab. Lara began to translate the text.

_I leave this message in the hope that future generations will discover it and be able to act upon its warning. The gods have warned us of a shadow of darkness which could bring about the apocalypse._

_There is one. An evil being which dwells in the dusty realms of Kichaa, desperately searching for a means of escape. If this is allowed to pass, existence as we know it will cease. The prophecy foretells of a child, a lion cub; born with the sole intention of fulfilling this destiny. She will be the one whom unleashes this unspeakable evil upon our world. She must be stopped at all costs._

Lara got down off her hind legs and thought to herself. _'Maybe this is what Kurtis was trying to tell me about. When and if I get out of this mess I'll have to do some further reading on this.'_

Seeing that there was no way she could translate the entire room Lara returned down the passage way back to where the others were waiting. Everyone was congregated around the entrance which was now open. Simba had gone outside to make sure the coast was clear.

Simba returned to the chamber. 'Ok; it looks like the outsiders have returned to the den; we should use this opportunity to make a run for it.'

'But where will we go?' Nala asked.

Simba sighed; a slight speck of anger brewing inside of him as he thought of the words he was about to say. 'Right now the only safe place is the outlands; we're heavily outnumbered so trying to take on Ziras pride by ourselves is definitely out of the question; we'll have to lay low for now until we can figure out a plan of attack. It'll be daybreak soon so we have to leave now.'

'What about the necklace?' Lara asked. 'Where is it? It's mine and Kiaras only hope.'

'The necklace is safe' Rafiki replied. 'It is hidden away in a place where it will not fall into the wrong hands; we can return to the pride lands and collect it when it is safe to do so.'

'No deal!' Lara replied. 'I'll feel more comfortable knowing that necklace is in my hands...paws rather than tucked away in some dusty hiding place where anyone can stumble across it.'

'Lara' Nala interrupted. 'We're heavily outnumbered; Ziras pride are trained killers; plus you are unfamiliar with the layout of the pride lands and the outlands; if we get separated we may never find each other and don't think any of us are going to risk our lives for no reason. We've known Rafiki a lot longer than you have; if he says the necklace is safe, then the necklace is safe.'

Lara sighed. 'Fine! Lets get out of here then before Zira and her band of psycho lions come back.'

Simba lead Timon, Pumba, Rafiki, Nala and Lara out of the cave and into the desert area; they all made sure to keep low and tread quietly so as not to alert Zira and her pride.

_Meanwhile Somewhere Over The African Continent_

Kiara was looking out the window of the plain and pondering to herself the future of the pride lands and her relationship with Kovu; a barrage of unanswered questions filled her mind; if she and her family got out of this mess would her and Kovu be able to live happily ever after? Where were her parents? And were they still alive? Alistair was fast asleep in his chair and Zip came out of the airline toilet.

'Zip.' Kiara said in a quiet tone. 'I forgot to tell you something; when Amanda tied me up in her office she forgot to remove this from me' Kiara said pointing to the necklace around her neck.

'Yeh, I kept meaning to ask you about that.' Zip replied.

'Whenever I wear it I can communicate with other animals like I could before I entered Laras body. Amanda tried to make me use it to tell her which of the captured lionesses was Lara. Where do you think it came from?'

'No idea.' Zip replied. 'You'll have to talk to Alistair about that, he's the historian'.

'What's the plan when we arrive?' Kiara asked.

Zip looked at Kiara in a puzzled tone; he had not properly planned out their next move. 'I guess we'll just have to play it by ear' Zip replied. 'We know the location of the site, but we don't exactly know what we're up against. And in any case we wont be able to make a move until daybreak because there will most likely be all kinds of predators out at night.'

'I know' Kiara replied; 'believe it or not I have lived in the African savana my whole life'.

Zip gave Kiara a cheeky smirk. 'I never did ask you; what's your life like as a lioness? What role do you play in that pride of yours?'

Kiara smirked; 'my parents are the king and queen of the pride lands; I'm the princess.'

'Whoa! So you're royalty.' Zip replied.

'Yeah.' Kiara sighed. 'Sounds good but in actual fact it's a pain in the arse!'

Zip was confused; 'you serious?! Hell I'd give anything to be a member of the royal family! Why do you say that?'

Kiara shook her head 'never mind.'

'Ok then' Zip replied while trying to fathom why on earth someone would want to turn down such a fantastic opportunity. 'Just out of curiosity; when I originally studied that area I found there was a second lion pride not far from where your pride was; you guys have anything to do with em?'

Kiara sighed again. 'They were once one of us; they were exiled from our lands.'

'Why?' Zip asked.

'It's a long story' Kiara replied.

'It's a long flight' Zip replied.

'Ok then' Kiara replied. 'It all happened ...'

_BUMP!!_

The plain suddenly jerked. 'What the hell was that?!' Zip shouted.

Suddenly the plain started shaking vigorously. Alistair woke from his sleep; 'what's going?!' He asked with fear. 'Has Amanda caught up with us?'

Zip rushed to the cockpit where he found Winston vigorously punching every button and flipping every possible switch on the control consol.

'What's going on?' Zip asked.

Winston turned to Zip. 'I told you; the plain was scheduled for a maintanence check but we took off before the technicians had chance to perform it; therefore they never picked up the fault in the engines; to put it simply we're suffering multiple engine failures!!'

Suddenly the nose of the plain dropped, sending the jet into a nose dive.

'We're going to crash!!' Alistair shouted with fear.

Kiara was in emotion overload; she had come all this way for nothing. As the plain began to decend faster and faster she knew there was no way they could survive.

'Mufasa.' Kiara said to herself. 'Please be with us in our time of need and protect us.' 

_To Be Continued._


	24. The Crash Site

_Hello everyone :). If you're reading this i'm glad you still have an interest in my story; i don't know why but for some reason i lost all motivation to do this for a while, along with any fiction project. However thanks to some encouraging words of a certain member i can feel my love of writing starting to return :). I know i've said this before but i will try and post more often now that i've slapped myself out of my "down period"_.

_As for this story. Well, i'm definately going to get this story finnished soon you can be sure of that. However i may not carry on with the series i had planned; mainly because the new tomb raider game could throw everything out of sync in terms of timelines and characters (e.g. from the looks of it Zips going to betray Lara in the new game). I'll see how the new game plays out and if i can write the sequel so that it fits into the timeline of the new game_. If not, then i've got another Lara/LK story idea that i could use (but that's for another time lol).

_Sorry if this chapter seems rushed; i've been so desperate to get this one finnished ASAP. Anyway, once again i apologise for the long wait; and am proud to present the next chapter of Trading Places._

* * *

Winston pulled furiously on the jets steering control as the instruments in front of him flashed and buzzed frantically. Zip, Alistair and Kiara were cowering in the back. Alistair was lost in a desperate prayer, he had never been much of a religious person; however in this situation he was willing to try anything if it meant he would survive.

Winston continued to pull back on the controls hoping he could level the plain out just enough to minimise the impact. To Winstons fortune the plain began to slowly but surely tilt upwards; he continued to pull as the rocky earth below began to rush towards them at an ever increasing speed.

CRASH!!!!!

The front end of the plain hit the ground; fortunately Winston had managed to level the plain just enough, so instead of a sudden crash followed by a massive fireball; the plain smacked the ground with a huge thud before sliding at tremendous speeds across the rough rocky ground.

The plain bounced as it hurtled across the ground. Suddenly, one of the wings met with a premature end, as it smashed into a nearby rock, and was ripped completely off the jet like paper. This sent the jet spinning sharply to the side, before the main body slammed into another nearby rock; this caused the plain to roll over, the spin causing the other wing to snap off. After what seemed a long and frightful landing, the plain finally came to a stop on the ground.

_Meanwhile_

After what seemed a long and treacherous walk, Simba, Nala, Lara and the others had made it to the outlands. Suddenly, the group stopped dead in their tracks as they were hit with what sounded like a large crash of thunder coming from an area not too far from where they were.

"What was that?" Nala asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Rafiki replied with confusion. "It sounded like thunder but……I don't sense any rain. Very peculiar"

Lara looked over into the distance to see if she could make even the slightest detail; but she could see nothing. She suddenly started running.

"WAIT!!" Simba shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Going in for a closer look!" Lara shouted as she carried on running, not even bothering to turn her head back to shout her reply.

Simba began to run after her like he would with Kiara whenever her curiosity got the better of her. Immediately Nala and the others followed; everyone, running as fast as they could to see what all the commotion was.

Lara darted across the cold, hard ground as fast as she could; her sense of adventure and her curiosity had not been hindered by her transformation; she needed to find out what was going on. Suddenly.

Lara came to a stop in a rocky clearing. She gazed upon the wreckage that stood before her. Through just one immediate glimpse she knew exactly what it was, or at least what was left of it. It was her private jet; it had to be, Lara had always trusted her instincts, and at this point in time they were burning like crazy; she knew it; it was definitely her jet.

The others stopped suddenly behind Lara and gazed at the wreckage; what used to be the wings had been torn off by the impact and contorted; the front end had been bent upwards slightly due to the force of the impact with the ground; and the two wing engines were in flames; it was fortunate that the impact had severed them from the rest of the plain, otherwise the whole thing could have gone up. But the thing that amazed them the most was that the main body had come to a stop just dangling over the edge of a cliff; it was Nepal all over again!

"What is that?" Pumba asked in total awe. All of the pride landers were stunned; they had never seen anything like this before. What was this contraption? They all turned to Lara hoping she could shed some light on this mystery.

Suddenly Laras jaw dropped as she was hit by the sudden reality of the situation. "ZIP! WINSTON! ALISTAIR!!!!!" She darted towards the wreckage as fast as she could; she knew for certain they'd be in there. Lara hoped and preyed they were still alive.

Lara banged frantically on the back of the cockpit in the hopes that someone would respond. "ZIP!! ALISTAIR!! ANYONE!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!! Lara suddenly stopped as she heard a loud creak coming from the metal work. She didn't dare bang anymore; she knew from her experience in Nepal that the slightest unbalance would send the cockpit and her colleagues over the cliff.

Inside the Jet Alistair regained consciousness; apart from feeling battered and bruised he was fine; he removed his seatbelt and collapsed out of the chair. He slowly hauled himself to his feet, groaning from the pain. He looked around to see Kiara and Zip still in their buckled seats. Kiara appeared to have no apparent injuries but Zip had a nasty head wound with blood pouring out.

Alistair limped over to Kiara, his body still pretty beaten up from the crash. He knelt down in front of Kiara and shook her gently on the shoulder. "Kiara?" "Kiara!".

Kiara gradually regained conciousness. "Alistair?" She said in a soft and slightly dazed voice. "We're alive?"

"Through some miracle it seems." Alistair replied as he unbuckled Kiaras seatbelt. "Zip has a nasty headwound; we need to get him first aid as soon as possible".

Kiara groaned as she hauled herself out of her seat. "Can you walk ok?" Alistair asked with concern.

"Just about." Kiara replied. "How's Winston?"

"I don't know." Alistair replied. "I'll see to him; see if you can wake Zip".

Alistair took a few steps towards the cockpit but came to a sudden stop as he too was met with an unnerving creaking sound.

"That sounded bad." Kiara said with fear.

Alistair carefully made his way over to a nearby window to see if he could get a better picture of the situation. "You have got to be kidding me!" He snapped.

Kiara gulped with fear, "what?"

"Kiara," Alistair said with a quiver in his voice. "Don't move, keep perfectly still; I don't want to alarm you but we're sitting slap bang on the edge of a cliff".

Alistair was suddenly met with the sound of lions roaring from the outside. "Oh that's just brilliant!".

Kiara listened to the noise outside; however because she was still wearing the necklace Amanda gave her, what sounded like merely lions roaring to Alistair was actually the familiar sounds of her friends and family calling out to her.

Kiara began to feel more hopeful. "Mum?! Dad?!" She shouted back.

Outside everyone paused. "She understands us?!" Rafiki said in shock. "But that's impossible?!"

"Who cares what's possible" Simba interrupted.

"The point is she can understand us!" Nala finished.

"Kiara!" Lara shouted out.

Inside Kiara listened to what was definitely a familiar voice, for it was her own voice. "Lara?!" Kiara shouted back. "Are you Lara?"

"Yes I am" Lara replied. "I don't know how it is you can understand me and I can understand you but I'm just glad we both speak the same language. Listen; we're gonna get you guys out of there but we need you to stay calm."

"Ok!" Kiara replied.

Alistair was confused; however he'd heard Kiara mention Laras name so was certain she was out there. "Lara?! Are you there?!" he shouted.

Outside all Lara could hear was what sounded like noise; she knew it was speech but to her it sounded distorted. "Kiara?!" Lara shouted back. "Are my friends there? Are they alright?"

"Me and Alistair are fine apart from feeling a little beaten up" Kiara replied. "However, Zips unconscious with a head wound, plus Winston's trapped at the front of the plain and we don't know if he's even alive."

Lara became filled with even more fear; she had to get everyone out the plain, but how?

_To Be Continued_


End file.
